Forbidden Love
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: A Night of argument lead to the twins making love, a forbidden love that could cause Rin's life and sure also Yukio's. Couple of months later, Rin is was sure he's pregnant and worried about the child's fate
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Title: Forbidden Love

Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess (All me)

Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" 'Twincest, incest, Male-pregnancy and Yaoi.

Pairings: Yukio / Rin (in that order)

Summary: A Night of argument lead to the twins making love, a forbidden love that could cause Rin's life and sure also Yukio's. Couple of months later, Rin is was sure he's pregnant and worried about the child's fate

Chapter 1 'The fight and Afterwards'

Rin walked back to the dormitory with hands in his pockets 'I wonder if Yukio will be there...? He's rarely even around anymore.. Always on missions... I'll proudly be dinning alone tonight again' He thought to himself.

Has he got to the building he opened the door, right away he could smell the food that Ukobach was cooking. The smell of the food was so good it made Rin wanted to eat the air. He walked towards the kitchen making the smell stronger, has he walked in the cafeteria a smile was on his face. He walked into the kitchen area "Hey what's up man, the food smells good" Rin said to Ukobach. The little food demon smiled "Hungry Rin?"

Rin nodded "yeah" "Then have a seat, it will be done soon" Rin grinned and almost skipped over to the table sitting down. He placed his sword down waited 'Rin!' it was Kuro, he jumped up on the table walking over to his master.

Rin smiled "Hey Kuro" Rin reached over to his cat and started to pet him, Kuro's purr was loud. Rin had a smile on his face "so what did you do all day?" Rin asked Kuro.

Kuro sat down 'I chased a couple of mice that were living here, played with a butterfly AND I saw this cute white... Cat' Rin sewer he saw Kuro blush.

Rin chuckled "Aww Kuro... So did you go and talk to her?" Kuro eyes blinked and then he shook his little head 'I was too shy..'

Rin laughed "Haha! one day you will" Kuro had a happy look on his face 'Really?!' Rin nodded with a Grin.

Ukobach was done cooking and came over to Rin placing the food tray down and pouring Rin some juice. "Eat up Rin" Rin smiled "Thank you!"

Rin digged in his food, Ukobach did end up making Kuro some fish and placing a bowl of milk for him. All three demons sat there eating.

After dinner, Rin helped Ukobach with the dishes and the homemade lunch boxes then dishes again.

Rin walked up to the room he shared with Yukio, opened the door and frowned 'He's still not back yet' the room was dark, cold and empty. HE sighed walking over to his bed putting his sword away, walking over his dresser taking out a pair of dark blue boxers and a light black shirt. "I guess I'll take a shower" He walked over to the closet grabbing a towel and headed out the room to the bathroom.

~After 12am~

Yukio back came late, it was way past 12am, it was indeed 12:55am, almost one. Yukio's foots echo in the empty hallways of the dormitory. He was on his way to his room he shared with twin brother, Yukio bite his lip of the thought of his brother. He flushed feeling unknown feelings towards his own twin. Yukio putting his hand up to his face covering his month feeling embarrassed even though there was no one round him.

Has he reached the room he slowly turned the knob, opening the door to reveal the room that was dark and the sound of Rin's slight snoring echo throughout the room.

Yukio stepped in quietly, closing the door softly, walking over to his side of the room undressing and taking his guns off putting them to the side.

Not long Yukio took out clothes, left the room to bath then come back in boxes and a shirt.

He frozed has he heard his brother say his name "Yukio..." Yukio turned his head, Rin was still asleep.. Yukio shook his head 'Why did he whisper my name...?'

He stared at his brother watching him sleep, he finally snapped out of it when Rin rolled over and landed out of the bed with a loud thud, and Rin groaning under his breath after.

Yukio could not help but to laugh but then quickly put his hand over his mouth trying to stop.

Rin slowly got up rubbing his butt and then notices his brother "Yukio...? Why are you laughing...?"

"Brother.. that was funny" Yukio said hiding his face, Rin blushed red "Y-you... AHH Stop laughing at me four eyes!"

That was it yukio let it out, he laughed so hard he held his stomach "HAHAHAHA! Brother that was funny...!"

Rin bite his lip in anger and marched over to him "Oh yeah!? I'll show you fucken FUNNY!" before Yukio could move away he was suddenly pushed on his own where Rin sat on his lap.

Yukio's eyes widen in surprise "What... what are you d-doing?" Rin had an evil smile on his face "I'll show you what's funny!" Rin curled his fingers, launched those forwards, and started to tickle Yukio.

Yukio started laugh "HAHA Okay! Stop...! Rin please...! HAHAHAHA!"

"Whats so funny KNOW!? EH?!" Rin shouted

"Okay I get the point STOP! HAHAHA!" Yukio laughed and shouted, Rin grinned backing off putting his hands on his hips has his tail wags back and forth "HAHAHA showed you didn't I?" Yukio panted, "Yeah, yeah you showed me"

Rin's grin turned into a frown has he notices the time, his hands that were on his hips came down into fists "Why did you come back late?" Rin asked in a soft voice, Yukio jumps little from his question. Yukio got up and looked away "I had a mission"

"Your always on Missions! Never have any time for me!" Rin shouted, releasing what he said his right hand went right up to his mouth 'shit...'

Yukio's eyes widen and he turned to Rin "What..?" Rin looked away "Nothing, forget it I'm going back to bed" Rin turned around to head back to his bed but his wrist was caught by his brother "No you will tell me right now, what do you mean that I never have time for you?!"

Rin bite his lip again "Just how I said it! Let me go four eyes!" "No I will not let you go until you tell me the reason why you just said that to me!" Yukio shouted back.

Rin tried to pull away, he tried to get his wrists released from his brother's grasp but Yukio had a tight hold on his brother.

"I said answer me!" Yukio shouted again pulling his brother closer.

Rin, at this point wish he had not said what he said and had tears in eyes "NO! LET GO!"

Has Yukio pulled his brother closer he saw the tears in his brother's eyes letting go right away.

Rin swirled around smacking his brother in the face "ASSHOLE" and ran to his bed hiding himself under the covers.

Yukio frowned holding his cheek walking over to his brothers bed "Rin..."

Rin sniffed "Go away..." Rin the frozed has he felt his brother sat down next to him.

"Rin... please talk to me" Yukio said, Rin shook his head making the covers move a little.

"Please tell me why I don't have any time for you?" yukio asked again.

Rin sobbed "Because you don't!" Yukio jump a little has his brother shouted.

"You never do! Your always on this fucken missions! I'm always walking home by myself! I'm always eating alone! Every time I walk through thoughs bedroom door's I feel cold and alone and this room feels empty every time you are not here!" Yukio turned to his brother in shock to hear him snap like this.

"I want my brother to walk with me from school, I want my brother to eat dinner with me, I want my brother to be here when I open those stupid fucken doors! I WANT MY BROTHER" he screamed, Rin let his words out not caring, He teared while saying every word.

Yukio frowned reaching over gripping the blanket, with a quick yank, it was removed to reveal Rin curled in a ball tearing his eyes.

'oh brother... I'm so sorry..'

Yukio placed his hand on Runs arm turning him over on his back Rin had his right hand on his face hiding his tears.

Yukio did the un thinkable he crawled over his brother "Rin.. look at me"

Rin removed his hand from his face and saw the look on his face, the look was sadness and regret slicking through, Yukio looked like was ready to tear himself "I'm sorry..." Yukio whispered "I'm sorry... I've been neglecting you... I promise I will never neglect you again" there was indeed tears started to form in Yukio's eyes.

"Yukio..." Rin said softly reaching his hand up, his fingers touched Yukio's cheek softly.

What happen next made Rin's eyes almost come out of his sockets, Yukio, leaned down pressing his lips against his brothers. Rin gasped a little making his mouth open a little, Yukio right away put his tongue in his mouth.

Rin right away placed his hands on his brother's chest trying to push his brother off him but he seemed to weak to do it but his hands reached up more going around the back of Yukio's neck, running his fingers threw his brothers hair.

Both twins began to have a tongue battle fighting dominance, clearly Yukio won, pressing his crouch against his younger brothers making Rin moan into his brother's lips.

A smile came across Yukio's face, him and Rin began to make out, rubbing up against each other, there pants moans filled the air with in the room.

Not long, Yukio began to trail kisses on Rin's neck to his shoulder "Yukio... to much clothes..." Rin panted 'wait why iam I doing this were brothers...'

 **(((Due to the Rules, I can not show MA Content, please follow the story on my Wattpad for the MA Content)))**

Eventually Yukio after everything, Yukio rolled over next to his older brother who right away snuggled up against him.

It was quiet, Yuki tried to control his breathing 'I'm pretty sure father is yelling at us from heaven...'

Rin was also awake, he moved a little grabbing the blanket and putting over him and Yukio.

"Hey brother...?" Rin asked Yukio, Yukio laid there "Mhmm?" "What's gonna happen now...?"

Yukio looked over to his brother who was looking up at him, with such a baby look on face.

Yukio turned to his side pulling Rin a hold "I will not anyone hurt you.. but for the save side... let's keep our love a secret okay...? If anything happen to you I would never forgive myself..." Yukio started to tear.

Rin frowned and held his brother back "It's okay Yuki..."

~Across the city in Mephisto's office~

Mephisto looked at some pages he was not to found of but he did not have any choice in the matter, reports for the Order.

"My children are so naughty" that deep voice made Mephisto jump and made his skin crawl.

He looked up and saw a Blue Flame floating in his office, He glared at it.

The blue flame laughed "Hahaha! Did papa scare you?! HAHA!"

Mephisto glared more "What do you want?" he snapped coldly.

"Aww don't be like that my son" the blue flame said, "Your presence is not wanted right know, I'm very busy" Mephisto said coldly again.

"Watch what you say to me boy! Remember who you are talking to!" It snapped back.

"Whatever what do you want?" Mephisto was too tired to have a family reunion.

"My children are naughty" the flame said, Mephisto raised his eyebrow "oh? Which ones?"

"My twins of course! Rin and Yukio! Such naughty boys, thinking I didn't watch what they were doing" the flame chuckled "But I expected much from them, sense Rin is a Demon it's hard to say no to such a handsome boy even for his own brother! HA!"

Mephisto eyes widen in shock "Your telling me Rin and Yukio... no way..." a grin laid on his face "My, My"

"Yes I know, so much runs in this dysfunctional family doesn't?" the flames joked, but it wasn't in away.

Mephisto stood up "alright you told me, leave before 'they' find out you are here"

"Ha afraid, like always, I'll be watching those two boys closely so should you, help them, if the Order finds out you know what will happen to my boys" the blue flame disappeared.

Mephisto grinned like a Cheshire Cat "Has you wish Father"

 **Chapter 2 'You're what...?'**

Yukio's eyes slowly opened has he felt a warn feeling up against him. He looked down seeing Rin into his chest sleeping like a baby. Yukio couldn't help to smile and rub Rin's side in a loving way.

'What time is it...?' he stood making Rin frown in his sleep, Yukio looked around and saw the time on the clock '6:00am' he sighed turning back to Rin "Rin wake up" he shook him

"Mhmm five more minutes..." Rin turned around pulling the blanket over him. Yukoi smiled and shook his head at the same time.

Yukio got off the bed getting dressed, walking back over to Rin which it has been 5 minutes later "Brother come on wake up" Yukio pulled the blanket off, making Rin shiver from the sudden coldness "Wake up come on"

"so cold..." Rin laid there, Yukio pushed up his glasses. "Alright you leave me no choice here" Yukio raised his hand and came down hard on Rin's ass smacking it. Making Rin yelp "What the hell?!" he shouted turning over to glare at his little brother. Yukio stood there with his arms crossed "come on get up and get ready" Yukio turned around walking over to his side of the room.

Rin pouted getting up and getting dressed.

After Rin got dressed and both brothers gathered their stuff for school they headed down to the cafeteria where breakfast was being cooked.

By the time they got there Ukobach finished the food putting them on the table for the boys. Rin smiled "Smells good Ukobach" Rin smiled sitting down, Yukio sat down next to his brother and smiled "yeah thanks"

"no problem, Rin I'll get the lunch boxes out for you" Rin smiled "Okay" both bothers started to eat their meal.

After their meal, Yukio and Rin left for school, it was last day for summer vacation. Yukio jump slightly has his phone rang while walking with Rin, Yukio digged into his bag pulling the phone out answering it "hello? Yukio Okumura speak"

"Ah Yukio my boy, minding coming to my office after school, Cram classes will be canceled for the day. Just you not your brother" It was Mephisto, Yukio took in a deep breath and let out "alright sir see you later" Yukio hanged up turning off his phone putting it back into his bag.

Rin blinked at him "who was it?" "Mephisto" Yukio said walking again right away linking his arm with Rin.

Rin blushed "what did that clown want?"

"to see me after school only me and... Cram school has been canceled for the day" Yukio with a frown walking with Rin. Rin frown "just you...?" Yukio nodded,

Rin got quite, Yukio knew it, Rin was upset.

Has Yukio was indeed right, throughout the day Rin was in a fool mood and did not talk to him. Yukio frowned at his brother's childish behavior.

At the end up the day, Yukio pulled Rin in an empty room. At this time the school was close getting empty.

Yukio pulled Rin over to one of the chairs, sitting down and pulling Rin on his lap.

Rin blinked at first but lowered his head on Yukio's shoulder, Yukio rubbed his back "talk to me... please?"

"your breaking you promise you made to me last night..." Rin mumbled into Yukio's shoulder.

Yukio frown "I don't mean to Rin.." "Take me with you then" Rin pushed more into Yukio.

Yukio blushed "Mephisto only said me..." Then yukio gulped, has Rin bite his shoulder "I don't care what the god damn clown says" Yukio sighed "alright you can come" Rin right away leaned back up but still on Yukio's lap with a goofy smile on his face.

Yukio can see his shirt move around a lout 'his tail is wagging under his shirt... he's happy'

Yukio leaned in and kissed his brother, Rin right away put his armed around Yukio's next. They sat there kissing each other and then stopped has Rin got up "Come on let's go see what that weirdo wants"

Yukio couldn't help but to smile, he got up linking arms with his brother away leaving the room and heading to Mephisto's office.

 _~In Mephisto's Office later on~_

Mephisto sat there drinking his tea while Yukio and Rin stood there, Rin wagged his tail with announce, finally Mephisto put his tea down "I said only you Yukio"

Yukio bowed "Yes I know but I promised my brother I won't leave him out of anything anymore..." Mephisto raised his eyebrow "Oh?" "Yes sir... so what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Mhmm I guess Rin can hear about it too, well then my boys. I know what you two did" he pointed at them, Right away Yukio and Rin's eyes popped open in shock.

Rin blushed, Yukio looked away "we don't know what you're talking about you dam clown" Rin snapped at Mephisto.

Mephisto laughed "Oh come on, I know things, to well" right away Yukio didn't care but he pulled his gun on Mephisto "If you put Rin in danger with the order I will put you down myself" Rin's mouth open "Yukio what are you doing...?!" 'where in the hell did he get that gun...?'

Mephisto had that cherisher cat smile on his face "Oh know why would I tell the Order?" Yukio bite his lip in angry "Don't play dumb Mephisto, I know you will"

"Yukio come on now put your gun away..." Rin tried to stop his brother.

"I will not tell the Order in fact I will help you has much has I can. It's hard to be a demon, even for Rin. Know put your weapon away Yukio" Mephisto said with a smile.

Yukio glared then putting his gun back into his school bag "how in the hell did you know?" Yukio asked the older demon.

Mephisto smiled and laughed "I have my ways boys, such a forbidden act of love what would Shiro think?" know it was Rin's turn to draw his weapon, but Yukio always end up keeping him from drawing his sword "What the hell did you say CLOWN?!" Rin shouted

"Come on Rin clam down, don't draw your sword here" Yukio holding Rin from keeping him to draw his sword.

Mephisto laughed "My, my Rin calm down"

Yukio was pulling Rin away from Mephisto "I think it's time for us to leave" Yukio said pulling Rin to the door.

Mephisto still had that creepy grin on his face "very well, have fun"

Rin shouted in angry "YOU DAMN CLOWN!"

Yukio managed to pull out of the room closing the door to Mephisto's office, Yukio had his back against the door, Rin had his face into Yukio's chest.

Rin was shaking, Yukio looked down at his brother shaking. Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin holding him tight, he could hear Rin's sobs.

"It's okay Rin.. Shhh let's go back to the dormitory" Rin nodded into his chest. That night, Yukio and Rin made love for the second time.

~a month and day later, Monday afternoon~

Yukio was gone, He had talked to Rin about he had to leave in the morning for mission meeting. Rin just said it was okay and he will see him when he gets back kissing him goodbye

Rin slept in after Yukio left around 8 in the morning. Later Rin started to wake up, sitting up on his bed, Kuro was sleeping next to him purring.

Rin smiled but then frown has he felt sick to his stomach, he leaped up right away running out the room to the bathroom, where feel to his knees has he reached a toilet puking his guts out.

Kuro was tossed off the covers has Rin took out in hurry out of the room shook his head 'Rin..?' he sniffed has he followed Rin's scent to the bathroom area, little Kuro can hear Rin puking. Kuro walked over to his master 'Rin... you okay?' Kuro asked cocking his head to the side.

Rin on his knees holding the toilet finished puking for the moment "No... I'm sorry to worry you Kuro"

The cat demon blinked 'you want me to find Yukio...?' Rin shook his head "No little buddy... it's okay" again Rin gripped the toilet and started to puke all over again. Kuro right away smelled Yukio's scent 'Rin, Yukio is back I can smell him, I'll go get him' Kuro took off to find Yukio.

Down the hall, Yukio walked in the room, frowning when Rin was not in their shared room "Where did he go?"

'Yukio!' Kuro shouted running to Yukio, all Yukio heard, he turned around to see Kuro running in the room "Kuro, have you see Rin" Yukio saw the Cat nod 'He's in the bathroom, he's throwing up' Yukio's eyes widen "What?" Kuro ran out of the room and Yukio followed him.

Has Yukio reached the bathroom, Rin slowly getting up flushing the toilet "Rin you okay?" Rin Turned to his brother and shook his head "I think I have a stomach flu or something... I've been throwing up" Rin always over to the sink rinsing his mouth out "Can you get my tooth brush?" Yukio nodded "sure" Yukio took off.

Kuro walked over to his master 'Rin you gonna be okay?' Rin picked up Kuro and held him "I'll be fine bud" Kuro eyes sparkled 'really?' Rin nodded.

'thumb, thumb' Kuro's ears switched 'what was that...?' Rin looked Kuro "What was what?" 'a thumbing noise...'

"Rin I brought your tooth brush and tooth paste" Yukio came in holding them, Rin smiled putting down Kuro.

Rin started to brush his teeth, "can you tell Ukobach to make lunch?" he said with a mouth full of toothpaste. Yukio walked over kissing him on the forehead "Sure" Yukio left, Rin blushed but kept on brushing his teeth. Kuro new and was not ashamed of either of them, Kuro was happy that his master found someone he loves and cares about even if it's Yukio, his twin brother.

'Thump, Thump' Kuro heard the thumbing noise again, he looked from the right to the left 'Rin I hear it again'

Has Rin was finished with brushing his teeth and rising out his mouth, he turned to Kuro "hear what?"

 _'A thumping noise...'_

Rin looked around listening "I don't hear anything" Rin couldn't really hear it "Come on let's go to the cafeteria" Kuro nodded and followed his master down stairs.

Has Rin reached the cafeteria Yukio was on the phone, Rin frowned "Sorry Mephisto but I will have to saw no, Rin isn't feeling well"

"Oh he isn't?" Mephisto on the other line "very well, I will bring the papers to you then" Mephisto hanged up, Yukio sighed, "Mephisto is coming here to give me some papers"

Rin groaned, "I hate that fucken clown" he sat down until Ukobach shouted from the kitchen "Rin come and cook with me" Rin smirked "Sure thing buddy!" Rin hopped up going into the kitchen cooking with Ukobach.

Yukio sat but the open table counter that you can see into the kitchen, he watched his brother cook with Ukobach.

Kuro hopped up sitting next to Yukio feeling hungry from the smell of the food, he was drooling.

"MY doesn't that look good" Yukio jumped in his seat has the sudden presence of Mephisto.

Mephisto placed the papers next to Yukio, just glanced at them 'ahh mission reports...' he turned his head back to his brother who was cooking.

Mephisto had a smirk on his face "Rin can I have one too?" Rin, chopping some meat chopped at the piece with such force is made a loud sound making Yukio jump.

Mephisto still had that smirk on his face "my Rin be careful, knifes can be dangerous" Rin shot a glare at Mephisto but kept on cooking.

'thump, thump' Kuro's ears switched 'There it is again' he looked around.

"There is what? Little demon" Mephisto asked 'a thumping noise, I keep on hearing it..'

Yukio looked at the cat with confused look, Kuro was looking around 'I can't hear it anymore..'

Mephisto was curious of the little cat demon could hear thumping when he could not, him being a full demon and with such good hearing 'I wonder what Kuro can hear?' Mephisto looked at his little brother, his father's voice popped in his from there talk 6 weeks ago 'help them' Mephisto sighed in his thoughts 'father what are planning with them?'

Not long Rin finished cooking and did end up making a plate for Mephisto, he sat there with the boys eating. His taste buds were melting "My! You are amazing cook Rin, this dish amazing" Rin blushed nodded thank you.

Yukio end up getting a call in the middle of his dinner "Yes? Yukio here... but I.. Yes sir of course I'll be there soon" Yukio hanged up the phone with a frown, Mephisto looked at Rin who had his head down "Rin I.." Rin cut him off "Just go.. you don't wanna be late, I'll wrap your dinner for you later when you ever fucken come back" Yukio frown leaning over kissing him on cheek making Mephisto grin 'awwww such brotherly love' Rin blushed "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight" Yukio whispered into Rin's ear making Rin's face turn red.

Yukio stood up and walked out the room to get his stuff. By the time Yukio left, Rin had already finished his dinner and helping Ukobach clean the kitchen.

Mephisto of course was still there, Rin was annoyed by it. Kuro watched Rin clean until he heard thumping noise again.

 _'Thump, Thump, Thump'_

'AHH! What is that thumping noise?' Kuro growled looked around more, Mephisto looked at the cat "what does it sound like?"

Kuro looked around 'Like a small thumping...'

"Alright finished!" Rin smiled with his hands on his hips, Kuro turned to look at Rin about to tell him about the thumping noise, This time has Rin got closer to him he could hear it more clearly, Kuro stood up walking over to Rin.

Rin looked at Kuro "What?" Kuro blinked moving closer, indeed the thumping noise was getting louder. He stopped right by Rin's tummy.

'it's coming from Rin' he thought to himself "Kuro what is it little buddy?"

Mephisto watched the cat closely has Kuro put his ear on Rin's tummy, Rin jumped slightly "Kuro what are you doing?"

"Rin shhh for a minute' Kuro said, Rin bite his lip and crossed his arms letting Kuro do whatever he was doing.

Kuro listened 'Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump' Kuro's eyes widen 'It's coming from you!' Rin blinked, Mephisto looked confused "Wait what?" Rin asked 'the thumping noise it's coming from inside of you Rin, why is there thumping noises inside of you?"

Rin blinked with confusion "What do you mean you can hear thumping noises inside of me?" Mephisto eyes widen with shock 'He can hear thumping noises from Rin's tummy?... Rin's heart.. wait no.." then it clicked in Mephisto's head, that grin came across his face "My, my... Rin..."

Rin looked at Mephisto and saw that grin which was creepy "What..?" "No protection my, my" Mephisto said with the grin still on his face. Rin looked confused then angry "What the fuck?!" Rin grabbed the nearest object near him, which was pot and threw it at the clown.

Mephisto dodge it "Calm down, such angry isn't good for you right know"

Rin's eyes switched in anger "OH YEAH!? Tell me you god damn fucken clown! Why did you say that to me?! it's none of your fucken business!" Rin marched over to the older demon.

"Did you feel sick at all like puking?" Mephisto asked, Rin stopped in his tracks "I... what does this have to do with..." he then shut up has a little light bulb clicked in on his head. His face turned red, his right hand moved over to his tummy "No... impossible..."

"Anything is possible with you Rin, you are half demon" Mephisto said with a smile "Only one way to find out, come to my office tomorrow alone, if you want Yukio to know then come with him I'll be waiting" Mephisto said then puffed away.

Rin started to from tears in his eyes, Kuro calm walking over to him pawing his leg "Rin... what did he mean..?'

"Hey.. Kuro.. Don't tell Yukio what happen after he left alright?" Kuro rubbed his head against Rin's leg 'Okay' Rin reached down picking up Kuro heading to his room.

That night Yukio didn't come back until 2am in the morning. He end up sleeping in the same bed had Rin. Rin woke up he felt him hope into bed, he curled up to his brother. Yukio smiled 'he missed me' Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin has they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Rin woke up before Yukio. He hardly got any sleep, he had a frown on his face all morning. Of course right away he had puke his guts out. Luckily for him Yukio was a heavy sleeper today. Yukio was so tired not even a tornado siren could wake him.

He let Yukio sleep in, he wrote Yukio a note. Putting it on Yukio's desk, kissing him on forehead and leaving, Rin headed towards Mephisto's office, Kuro of course came with him.

Rin carried Kuro the whole, Kuro could sometimes hear little thumps from Rin, Kuro kept it to himself sensing his master was in a good mood.

Rin reached Mephisto's office, knocking on the door. The door open, it was Mephisto "Ah Rin, No Yukio?" Rin shook his head "Alright then, come with me" Mephisto walked out of his office closing the door.

Rin watched him has he took out a key which was white. Mephisto took the key putting it in his office door turning the key, taking it out and opening the door.

Mephisto walked in, Rin of course followed him through the door.

Rin's eyes blinked has he looked around, what it looks like to be a clinic but then he notices the people that were around him where not humans, they were all demons.

Rin felt Comfortable here for some reason but then did not, it was on and off feeling. "Where are we?" he asked Mephisto looking around, Mephisto smiled "A Demon Clinic for demons. You can't just walk right on up into a human Clinic can you my boy? Don't worry this is a save zone, no demon will try and attack you. Come I've made you an appointment" Mephisto walked to the counter were a female demon was sitting.

"Can I help you OH Sir Mephisto" the woman smiled "Hello Kola my dear, I'm here with Rin Okamura" he gently pulled Rin over. Rin looked at the woman; she was pretty for a demon. Her skin was purple, Black horns, purple demon like eyes. She wore a light yellow suite coat, the under shirt was black.

The woman blinked at him "For an Appointment?" Mephisto nodded, Rin watched her has she started to type in the computer "Mhmm Ah yes, Rin Okamura, for a checkup and a..." she stopped "Oh! That's the 2nd one today" Rin looked confused "2nd one what?" Rin asked her, the girl smiled "male pregnancy test, okay let me print this forum out, who's the guardian? you are? he's 15 iam I right?"

Mephisto smiled "I'm and yes he is"

The woman click on her mouse, then getting up heading over to the printer.

Rin then felt the strong urge to eat "Hey... Mephisto..?" Rin head his head down, Mephisto looked at his little brother "Whats the matter Rin? Having second thoughts on the matter?"

Rin right away shook his head "I feel hungry, really hungry..." Mephisto sighed with a smile "After this I will take you to eat" Rin nodded then looked at Mephisto has he handed him a candy bar "Go on eat" "Where did you get the candy bar..?"

Mephisto chuckled "I had it in my pocket, it's good I got it this morning" Rin nodded, taking it then taking the wrapper off has the demon woman returned "Alright, Sir Mephisto, sign here and here, and Rin has to sign here" she pointed out.

Mephisto right away signed it, he handed the pen over to Rin who put Kuro down taking the pen and signed his name.

"Good! Take a seat and the nurse will be with you" she said taking the papers.

Mephisto walked over to a couch that was empty, he padded next to him. Rin walked over and sat next to his guardian, Kuro jumped on his lap 'There's so many demons here Rin...' Kuro said looking around.

"So does the Order now about this place...?" Rin asked, Mephisto shook his head "No and they don't need to know. This is place is were demons can get heal or treated for being sick, there are many different types of demon diseases and illnesses. Many Demons don't have regeneration possess and come here"

"I see... is this the only one or is there more than one?" Rin asked "there all over the world" Mephisto said crossing his legs "So, if it's true you gonna tell Yukio?"

Rin looked away "I have no choice to.. but.." he bites his lip "What if he doesn't want it or calls me a freak or..." he started to tear.

Mephisto padded Rin's back gently "There, there Rin Yukio won't do that to you. Has I have seen he deeply cares about you, I mean even more then brother. It's a curse in our family to love a sibling really"

Rin raised an eyebrow at him "what do you mean...? Me and Yukio are to the only sons of..." he paused bite his lip "... to feel love each other..?" Mephisto nodded "yup, Lucifer, has a crush for his own sister"

Rin month opened "S-Sister?! I didn't know we had one..." Mephisto laughed "Oh we do, she has distance herself from the family. Disowning herself after what father did to her"

"What did he do to her...?" Rin gulped when he asked Mephisto that. Mephisto frowned "about let's see, 10,000 years ago it was, she fell in love with a human male. At that time father did not approve, he threatened her to end it with a human but she didn't. So he taught her a lesson and killed him"

Rin looked upset and sad at the same time "What? That's horrible... gah!" he made a fist "I will kill him for that!"

Mephisto laughed "I think you would like Zelia.. Come to think of it! I know where she is hiding out"

"Oh can I meet her?" Rin asked, Mephisto made a thinking look "Maybe if she wants company, she mostly likes Lucifer's"

"Rin Okamura?" A Nurse said has he open the doors to the lobby, she had pink hair, two sites of black horns, and wearing a white and red nurse dress. Mephisto stood "Come on"

Rin nodded and followed his older brother. They walk back into the clinic to a scale "Okay Mr. Okamura please take off your shoes and step on the scale" Rin nodded handing Kuro over to Mephisto who agreed to hold on to him.

Rin took of his shoes and step on the scale, the nurse scaled him "mhmmm you've gained weight a little, just 4 pounds more that it says in your folder" she wrote it down "good now follow me" Rin nodded grabbing his shoes, putting them back on following the nurse to room 8.

"have a seat" she tapped the bed, Rin hopped on the bed. 'Rin can I sit on your lap?' Kuro asked, Rin shook his head "Wait until I'm done Kuro"

The nurse, was taking Rin's temp which normal and his oxygen level "Okay turn around I'm gonna check your tail" Rin nodded getting off and turning around lifting up his shirt, she looked "What a beautiful tail, looks healthy too, all is normal, the doctor will be here in a minute" she left the room.

Rin sat back laying back on the bed with a sigh "I'm so hungry" his tummy actually growled. Then did a sudden jump has a sound of a phone going off, Mephisto reached in his pocket "Hello Mephisto speaking, AHH yukio hello"

Rin's eyes widen surprised but happy, his tail started wag. "Yes thank you, I will pick them up later, I'm out of town. Oh just somewhere, well I would love to talk more but I kind of have stuff to doo and don't worry you will see Rin in a bit, bye bye" Rin sewer he can hear Yukio shouting on the other line "wait, Mephisto what do you mean? Is he with you?!" Mephisto hanged up the phone turning it off just has the doctor came walking.

Rin blinked at her appearance, milky skin, white tall horns and white tail. She had blue red eyes, she had glasses on, wearing a pink drink and a doctor coat over it. She came walking in with a clipboard "Ah Mephisto what a lovely surprise" she smiled.

Mephisto smiled "Hello Dr. Rura" She then turned to Rin "So you must be Rin Okamura?" Rin nodded to her.

She walked more in the room taking a seat on the chair, looking at her clip board "Alright" she put it down, walking over to a Machine turning it sitting back down on her chair, she began to type on the keyboard "Lift up your shirt" Rin did what she said. She took out some gel out, scooting over to him putting it on Rin's tummy, which made him jump from the cold.

"Relax" She said, at the time Mephisto walked over and watched her.

She grabbed the ultrasound transducer placing it on his tummy moving it around slowly.

Rin, Mephisto and Kura all watched the monitor has doctor moved the transducer around looking for a fetus.

A smile came on her face "There it is" Rin looked and his looked around the monitor, his mouth gapped open.

She moved around more "Ahhhhh other one"

Rin felt he was gonna faint has he felt dizzy "Two?" Mephisto asked, the doctor nodded "Yes, you want a pic?" she asked

Rin couldn't speak he was just staring at the monitor, the nurse looked at him and the Mephisto, he looked at her back "Go ahead" the doctor nodded "Very well"

She took a snap shot of the two fetuses handing the picture to Rin.

"You wanna hear the heart beats? You can at six weeks, that's how far you are which is a month"

Rin nodded finally moving, the doctor turned on the sound and his ears could hear the thumping noise, Kuro smiled "See! That's what I've been hearing!"

"How fascinating this is" Mephisto smiled "I'm gonna be an uncle" he chuckled.

She then pulled back the transducer putting it away, getting a towel wiping Rin's tummy "Well Mr. Okamura congrats, your pregnant and have twins"

Rin again felt dizzy 'I have to know if there's any problem.. Because...' he bite lip "Doctor?" he asked, she looked at him "Yes?" "I... need to know if there is any chance of compactions... since the father is..." he bite his lip again.

She looked at him and she right away knew what he meant "No but I will like to have you come in every month for a checkup, know then is the father your brother?" she asked him, it's not rare for a demon sibling to be having other demon sibling's child growing in them in the demon world.

Rin slowly nodded "I see, you can tell me" Rin stood up "He's my twin" Rin said with tears in his eyes, the woman frowned "It's okay young man, you're not the first" she crossed her arms "we get it sibling love in here all the time. Your babies will be fine"

He bowed his head down "Thank you"

"No problem kid, now I want you take special vitamins for male pregnancy, like girls take for their pregnancy. Make sure you eat a lot. You will soon start to grow baby bump. At 5 months we will be able to see what genders the babies are" she said writing in her little pad handing the slips to Mephisto "See you in a month" she left the room.

Kura jumped up on Rin's lap 'Rin... you gonna have a baby?'

Rin nodded "Twins Kuro..." Rin was still shocked but he was very, very happy, his tail was even wagging.

Mephisto sighed "Come on"

Mephisto, Rin and Kuro left the room, back to the lobby then to the demon pharmacy. Ordering his vitamins, they waited for 25 minutes Rin got his vitamins and they left the Clinic.

Mephisto took Rin back to the dormitory, he order Ukobach to make food for Rin, a big portion it food.

Rin walked up to the room he shared with his brother, the door was wide open. Rin peaked in, he saw that Yukio was at his desk doing summer homework, Rin gulped and walked in.

"Yukio..." Rin's voice made Yukio turn around fast. Yukio got up walked over to Rin hugging him "Where were you?" "At.. at a clinic..." Yukio looked confused, he looked down at his brother holding a medicine bag "Yukio there's something I gotta tell you..."

"Rin what is it? what's wrong?" Yukio asked all worried; Rin looked right into Yukio's eyes ready to face whatever happens next.

"Yukio..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I'm pregnant..."

Yukio's eyes widen, backed away a little looking into Rin's 'did he just say he was pregnant...?'

Yukio opened his mouth "You're what...?"

Rin looked away, only to dig in his pocket for the ultrasound picture. He took it out showing it to Yukio.

Yukio looked at the picture, he felt butterflies in his tummy. He felt... Surprised but happy beyond belief.

Yukio reached out taking the Picture from Ron staring it and noticed there was two fetus 'twins...'

"Twins..?" Yukio asked Rin nodded feeling afraid that Yukio might scream at him tell him he was disgusting but what happen next shocked him, Yukio grabbed Rin into a hug "I love you, I love you, I love you and our babies"

Rin blushed "You're not disgusted...?"

Yukio shook his head "I could never be disgusted by you... Rin my love you are caring our children I couldn't be happier"

Rin couldn't take it any one, he stared to tear happy tears into Yukio's chest "thank you Yukio... Thank you..." they kissed passionately.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Title: Forbidden Love**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess (All me)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" 'Twincest, incest, Male-pregnancy and Yaoi.**

 **Pairings: Yukio / Rin (in that order)**

 **Summary: A Night of argument lead to the twins making love, a forbidden love that could cause Rin's life and sure also Yukio's. Couple of months later, Rin is was sure he's pregnant and worried about the child's fate**

 **Chapter 3 'My son's, it's so good to see you two'**

Mephisto sat in his office drinking tea like he always, he's waiting a certain hooded man in front of him to say something.

The hooded man was wearing a black dress shirt that button to his colder bones. Wearing white skinny jeans and black shoes. He had a long cleaved cloak on with the hood over his head, hiding his eyes. His month was visible. The man looked like to have long streams of white hair from the hood. He also had a long black tail what was wagging back and forth.

Mephisto took a sip of his tea "aren't you gonna say anything?" he asked the hooded man.

The hooded man stand there finally saying something "I'm gonna be a grandfather..." the hooded man bite his lip but smiled and his long tail wagged "Oh my why do I fell funny?"

Mephisto took other sup of his tea "Well maybe your happy?"

"Ahh you think so..?" the hooded man asked Mephisto has we walked over sitting next to him in other chair. The man raised his hand, his hand had thin fingers and clean sharp long nails. HE wiggled his fingers has the tea pot floated in the air pour some tea in a cup then setting it back down on the table. The teacup floated in air also and floated over to the hooded man where he grabbed it.

He took a sip of it and smiled where his fangs should when he smiled "amazing! Still in my protection form and I still can drink and eat"

Mephisto shook his head "I told you about Rin, know you can go"

"What? I'm not going anywhere! I just found out I'm gonna be a grandfather! Ah my two boys, such a love brought in two bundles of joy for me"

Mephisto frowned "what are you gonna do to them?" he asked.

"Oh? My dear son, nothing but just watch over them, but soon I'll show myself to Rin and have a little talk with him" the hooded man laughed.

"Father do not make the same mistake you made with Zelia!" Mephisto shouted at his father.

Satan sat there "do not yell at me" he said coldly "I regret doing that to my little princess... I live with that mistake every day of my god damn curse in hell!" he shouted back.

Mephisto glared "You're not the only one who is happy about this father, I'm happy too. I'm gonna be an uncle!" Mephisto had that sparkle in his eyes, his immigration ran wild in his head has he can see spoiling his nephews or nieces.

"Have you seen Amaimon?" Satan asked his son.

Mephisto nodded "He's outside, Amaimon come inside know" Mephisto said, has Amaimon jumped by the door. He opened it and his eyes widen "Father...?" he smiled and skipped over "Father!"

Satan smiled "My boy how have you been?" Amaimon smiled more "I've been fine father, Japan is a fun place"

Satan smiled at his son "well I'm glad you like it here, how is your brother treating you?"

Amaimon shrugged "Okay I guess, he keeps turning me into a hamster"

Satan turned his head to his other son "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because he said I was naughty" Amaimon frowned, Mephisto took a sip of his drink "Don't look at me like that father he was, anyways you gonna tell him or iam?"

"Tell me what? Oh father why are you fading?" Satan frowned "Looks like my time is up, look Amaimon no playing rough with Rin and Yukio. Rin is caring babies in him and I don't my grandchildren to die" Satan said has he started glow blue fading away.

"I'm gonna be an uncle...?" Satan nodded to his son then disappeared in blue flames.

Amaimon looked at Mephisto "big brother is it true?" Mephisto nodded "Yes, no rough housing with Rin anymore"

"Yes I understand big brother" Amaimon said taking a seat where his father was sitting.

In 2 days, Yukio made sure Rin took his vitamins and ate. Yukio end up finishing his summer homework in the 2 days.

Has Yukio and Rin were cuddling a knock at their bedroom made the two boys jump quickly. "Who is it?!" Rin snapped from being interrupted from his cuddling time.

"Your dear older brother" it was Mephisto; Rin groaned, "Go away!" Rin shouted throwing a pill at the door. Yukio sighed walking over to the door, Rin eyes widen "No don't let him in!" to was to late Yukio already open the door.

"Come on in Sir" Yukio greeted with a smile but Mephisto knew that was fake smile, so he smiled back "Why thank you" he stepped in.

"So boys, it's summer vacation and I happen to own a private beach with a house on it. I'm gonna be getting away to there so I wanna bring you two with me" Mephisto said with a grin.

The boys blinked at him "You want us to join you at your summer vacation house on your own private beach?" Yukio asked "Dude... Yuki let's go.." Rin said with a smile and his tail wagged like crazy.

"But Rin... we will be spending the summer with him, do you want that?" Yukio asked Rin. Rin shrugged his shoulders "Better than spending the god damn summer here!" Rin grinned.

Yukio sighed crossing his arms "Alright fine" Mephisto smiled "Marvelous! Get ready, chop, chop!" he clapped his hands.

Rin growled "Get out so we can get ready" Mephisto laughed "Very well I will be waiting for you in the Cafeteria, Ukobach will joining us on our trip"

Kuro popped up 'Rin can I come!?' Rin smiled looking down are Kuro "Sure buddy" Kuro started to dance around 'Yay!'

Yukio shook his head had Mephisto already let the room "Alright Rin time to pack"

About an hour later Rin and Yukio were already done packing. Yukio of course carried Rin's bag treating like a porcelain doll that would break.

Rin just help Kuro has they walked down starts to find Mephisto with Ukobach.

The older demon smiled has he saw his little brothers come in the room "Ahh ready then?"

The boys nodded, Mephisto walked over to a closet door that was already closed, he took out a key putting into the keyhole turning it.

He opened the door and walked right on in. Yukio and Rin followed him.

They walk in has they appear in a living room. Rin and Yukio gasps "This so kool!" Rin put down Kuro.

Kuro looked around and then ran towards the window, his little eyes widen 'Rin! Rin! Look the ocean!" Kuro shouted happily.

Rin walked on over to the windows and a huge grin came on his face "Wow look at that blue ocean" then he felt sick to his stomach, his hand went to his mouth "Mephisto where the bathroom?"

Yukio frowned 'his morning sickness...' Mephisto smiled "to your right, the door is open" Right away Rin darted for the bathroom.

Yukio stepped over to the sliding door "why did you really bring us here?" Yukio felt like Mephisto was up to something.

The sound of Rin's through up was heard throughout the villa, Mephisto walked towards Yukio opening the sliding door a tropical breezes felt good has it breezed in the house. The smell of the ocean breezed making Yukio feel relaxed.

"My Dear little brother, I just want give my two favorite little brothers some free time for each other" he said with a smile, Yukio had a blink face making Mephisto hard to read him.

"Oh is that so?" Yukio softly asked, Mephisto grin "there are two master bedrooms, go ahead and pick one with your lover" Mephisto smiled walking over to the outside couch.

Yukio turned to his head has Rin walked back in with his hand on his tummy "You feel better?" Rin walked over to Yukio reaching out wrapping his arms around Yukio's neck snuggling his head in Yukio's shoulder "Mhmm"

Yukio smiled wrapping his arms around Rin's waste "Come let's go pick out one of the master bedrooms"

They end up picking one. The walls were a dark fade blue, the carpet was pearl white color. The bed was a king size, the headboard had a white leather pattern look. The sheet matched the walls, along with the curtains on the windows.

There was a sliding door off to the side that lead out to large balcony. Also a door leads into a master bathroom.

Kuro ran over to the sliding door 'Open, Open!' he shouted, Rin walked over opening the door, smiled has the breeze of the ocean came on in.

He turned around had Yukio was un packing everything, Rin walked over and laid on the bed on his back, the bed was so comfortable.

"Yukio lay down with me..." Rin said with a smile, Yukio looked at his brother and walked over laying down next to Rin on his side. Yukio reached his on over placing it on Rin's tummy "you have a little bump"

Rin nodded and then blushed has Yukio lifted his shirt up leaning down kissing Rin's tummy "hello my little ones"

Rin couldn't but to giggle "Yuki" Rin ran his fingers in yukio's hair has Yukio laid on his tummy "Rin?" "Mhmmm?"

"I wanna go with you to your next appointment," Yukio said.

Rin frowned "Are you sure...? The place I went too its.." Rin hasn't told him about the demon clinic Mephisto took him too.

"Tell me please..." Yukio looked up at Rin.

Rin sighed "It was a demon clinic for demons..." Yukio right away leaned back up with a stern look "what?"

Rin bite his lip and looked away "a demon clinic for demons... you don't understand Yuki... I male demon pregnant with his brothers babies I can't just walk into a fucken human hospital!" Rin snapped getting up "You don't understand!" Rin just suddenly, snapped "You don't understand how it feels to care you OWN BROTHERS BABIES IN YOU!" he screamed tearing.

Yukio frowned getting up also, walking over to Rin pulling him into a hold.

"It's okay... I understand. Shhh it's okay Rin, it's okay clam down" 'pregnancy hormones...' Rin teared into Yukio's chest "I love you, I love you, I love you"

Yukio held him more "I love you too, I love you so much Rin it hurts like crazy but I love it ever minute"

"How Sweet" I unknown voice they never heard before ranged through their ears, they turned their heads to see a tall man wearing a black dress shirt that button to his colder bones. He was wearing white skinny jeans and black shoes, he had blue looking demon eyes. The man had long white hair. He had long pointed ears and long fingernails. He also had a long black tail what was wagging back and forth standing in the middle of the room.

The man had a smile on his face "My Son's it's so good to see you two" In a heartbeat Yukio had a Gun on him protecting Rin by moving Rin behind him.

The man laughed "There's no need to point your gun at me boy, I did not come here to fight"

Yukio glared deadly at Satan "How is this possible?!" he asked due to the he was visible in a visual form.

Satan crossed his arms "Im able to appear with my normal look's but I have only an hour or 2 before I disappear and takes so much energy doing it too, I have wait once a month before I can do it again"

Rin peeked form behind Yukio staring at his father feeling afraid, he did not have his sword near him it was across the room "Go away we don't want you here!" Rin shouted from behind Yukio.

Satan frowned "I just want to be apart your lives why can't you let me...?"

Yukio bite his lip in anger "Well maybe because your Satan!" Satan eyes widen has Yukio pulled the trigger but only to go pass him has a warning shot "The next one won't miss..." Yukio's emotion changed on his face, Satan couldn't read him but felt something in him 'My boy has something dark in him..'

"You shot at me..." Satan glared back "Such a naughty child turning your gun on your father"

"You're not our FATHER!" Yukio shouted, "You never were! You were never there for us when we were born! You have no right calling yourself has our father!"

Satan sighed snapping his finger has a chair appeared behind him, he sat down.

Yukio still had hi gun on him "What are you doing?" Yukio question Satan.

"Sitting down, I told I came here to talk not to fight" Satan said crossing his legs.

Yukio was about to pull the trigger but didn't has Rin put his hand on Yukio's "Stop"

Yukio at Rin with a confused look "Why should I?" Yukio asked.

"He said he is here to talk so let's hear him out" Rin said stepping out from behind his brother, Yukio did a low growl and put his gun away.

Rin sat down on the bed, patting next to him, yukio didn't say anything but to sat down next to him holding his land.

Satan smiled "My you love each other don't you" It was Rin's turn to glare "Shut the hell up and tell us what you want to tell us and fucken leave" Rin snapped.

Satan chuckled "Alright then, I want to be in your lives. I want to be a grandfather to my little grandbabies"

Yukio and Rin's eyes widen in shock "How did you know...?" Rin asked in a husky voice feeling afraid.

"I know everything!" Satan laughed "The first time you two did it I watched the whole thing"

Yukio looked like he was about launch over and strangle Satan but Rin held his hand tighter "you watched us...?"

Satan nodded "Only the first part I stopped before it could got hot but... I'm not ashamed of you two. You can't really sin any higher to be honest. Being a demon and the son of Satan well that kicks it to the highest you can go really"

Rin blinked "You're not ashamed...?" Satan shook his head "It's in a demon nature"

'Rin! Yukio! I heard a gunshot are you alright?' Kuro ran in and the frozed has he saw the man sitting on the chair. Satan smiled "My what a pretty demon cat you are, come here"

Kuro could not understand but he listened, Rin and Yukio watched him closely. Rin shook fearing something might happen to his little Kuro.

Satan picked up the cat and started to pet him "I use to have a cat demon when young" Kuro could not help to purr.

Satan looked back at his boys "I want to be a part of your lives"

Yukio glared at him "Yeah you have a funny way of showing it to us or to anyone when you possessed me and tried to kill Rin!"

Satan sighed "I may have down horrible things and be cruel, insane, reckless personality and maybe enjoyed hurting you and Rin but that has changed know. I have come to realize that I keep making the same mistakes I did repeatedly. A century ago I made one by losing one of children, she disappeared, disowned herself and I regret it every day"

"She...?" Yukio asked confused "Zelia" Rin said putting his head down.

Yukio looked at Rin "Zelia...?"

"Mephisto told you about her didn't he? My not many people know about Zelia not even the Order"

"we have a sister?" Yukio asked with a stunned look on his face, Satan nodded.

"10,000 years ago I did something that maybe her disown me has her father and disappear"

Yukio groaned "What the fuck did you do?"

"He killed her human lover" Rin said "Enough... why should we agree to you being on our lives?"

"Because despite everything I'm still your father and you are caring my grandchildren" Satan points to Rin's tummy.

Rin put his hand on his tummy "How don't I know you if you're not gonna hurt them?" Yukio felt Rin shiver.

"I won't, my first grandchildren in forever. I have learned from my mistakes" Satan said.

Rin bite his lip "Fine, you can be a part of our lives and our children" Yukio gasped at what Rin said "Rin you can't be for real? If the Order finds out they will" Yukio bite his lip "They will kill you and the" Rin cut him off "I know the Risks! Im not stupid! I'm sick of all this fighting! It's not good for me and the babies so would shut up let this happen!"

Yukio stood up "Very well I'm doing this for you and our babies not for him" he glared at Satan then stomped over to the door leaving the room slamming the door.

Rin frowned "He's mad at me..."

"MY dear son he just cares about your wellbeing"

"Shut up!" Rin stood up making Satan blink "You owe me for letting this happen! But I will not forgive you for killing the one one man who has ever been a father to me and yukio" Satan raised his eyebrow "Oh I see... and what do you want from me?"

Rin glared stomping over "If you are an all mighty powerful demon then I want you to find away so I speak with old man again... just once..." then Rin put his head down with a frown on his face.

Satan stood up making Kuro jump off his lap, he up pulled his son into a hug, which made Rin, froze from such a touch "I cannot help you with that only one person can and that is Zelia. She has a special power to contact spirits even ones that have gone to hell or to heaven even in between the realms"

Rin could help but to hug his father back then he noticed Satan started to glow he back away has Satan had a smile on his "Well hell looks like my time is up, I'll see you in month I used this trick twice in one month..." Satan reached out and ruffled his hair "I do love you and yukio Rin and I'm sorry that I caused you so much problems and troubles"

Rin watched has he was fading away, his eyes widen has he was not ready for him to leave "Wait don't" he could finish has Satan disappeared in blue flames.

Yukio who sneakily had the door cracked up, he watched and listen to everything thing he walked in. Rin was just standing there "Yuki... Are you mad at me..?"

Yukio had a sly smile on his face "I could never be made at you" Yukio walked over to Rin hugging him from behind "I love you more than anything"

Rin reached up hand up resting in on yukio's "prove it to me... make love to me..." Yukio smirked "has you wish" Yukio said kissing his neck.

Yukio then lead Rin to the bed were Rin himself taking off his shirt and pants.

 **((Due to the Rules, any MA Content can not be showen. If you wanna read the full MA Content please go to my Warttpad))**

Yukio fell on top of Rin, both boys were sweating and panting. Yukio rolled off Rin lying next to him.

Rin scooted over and cuddling on yukio's side "that was amazing..." Rin breathed out, Yukio smiled "yeah it was amazing" he wrapped his arm around Rin, then looked at his tummy, he smiled.

He could hear breathing softly, he looked up at him 'he's sleeping'

He leaned up tucking Rin in the blanket only to join after and he end up falling asleep holding Rin in his arms.

Outside, Mephisto sat outside in his girly look Kimono sipping his tear "I wonder what the boys are doing?" he said with a smirk looking at the sunset and Kuro chases a bird.

 **Chapter 4 'Summer vacation and the Festival'**

A day went by Rin, Yukio were down at the beach with Kuro, and Mephisto was sitting on a beach chair under a large umbrella. The boys end up telling him that 'father' appeared before them. Mephisto was not surprised because he knew. He told the boys that too which made Rin wanted to beat the shit out of him.

Rin calmed down though. Currently, Rin knelled at the shore looking at the seashells with Kuro. Yukio sat there watching him with a sweet smile on his face.

Before they came outside, Mephisto confessed in telling them that Amaimon will be joining them soon and not worry. He was ordered by him and Father not to touch them or he would feel father's wrath.

Yukio wasn't too happy about that fact that Rin is letting this happen, but he doesn't argue with Rin in his state.

Rin found a shell that he likes so picked it up "pretty" Rin said, the shell was blue mixed shell it shimmed in the sun.

"Yes it is" that voice, made Rin's pop up. Amaimon was super close to Rin. He was staring at Rin "hello brother"

Rin's eyes widen, Yukio who heard the voice looked and he feared the worse when he saw him. Yukio right away stood up pulling Rin to his feet putting Rin behind him protecting him.

"Yukio what are you doing...?" Rin asked upset that Yukio just grabbed him and pulled him up for no reason.

Yukio did not answer but glared at Amaimon how looked up at him blinking with a confused look but finally standing up. Amaimon did not normally wear his outfit he was in green swimming trunks only.

Rin moved out from behind Yukio "God knock it off!" Yukio frowned "I'm trying to protect you"

"I'm fine, he was order not to touch me so his fine!" Rin snapped turning around marching over to Mephisto.

Yukio made fists 'maybe I should stop... I don't him to get hurt though... I don't lose him and our babies'

"I won't hurt him" Amaimon's voice made Yukio snapped his head back "I won't"

Yukio just glared at him but then frowned "Whatever" he turned around walking away 'I need a long walk...'

Rin watched Yukio walk off "Yuki... where is he going?" Rin was sitting next to Mephisto, Mephisto looked at Yukio. He could feel stress from the boy "Rin let him take a long walk his under some stress"

"Is it because of me...? is it because I'm letting Satan in our life and having Amaimon here?" Rin sniffed putting his head down.

Amaimon walked over sitting down digging into the color "Big brother, can I have an ice pop?" Mephisto shrugged "Only one" "Very well"

"Hand one over here" Rin said moving his hand towards Amaimon, the demon blinked digging and handing it to his little brother "here you are little brother"

Rin snatched it taking the wrapped off taking a bite of it watching Yukio.

"Is it my fault they are fighting brother?" Amaimon asked Mephisto "Should I leave? Father would be upset if I brought stress on him..." Amaimon actually shivered fearing what his father might do to him if anything happens to Rin and Yukio.

"Your fine Amaimon..." Rin said taking other bite watching Yukio still.

Yukio walked along the sand feeling pissed, he was under too much stress he is causing Rin to snap at him too much. "Maybe I should just let it go and let Rin do what he wants to do..." stopped walking, he just stood there looking down at the sand has the waves touched his feet.

"Yukio" he turned around has he sees Rin standing there, at that time Rin got up and jogged over to him.

"Rin.." he frowned, Rin walked up to him putting his head on Yukio's chest "I'm sorry if I'm causing stress..."

Yukio out his hands on Rin's sides and rubs them "It's okay, I think I'm causing it to myself.. I'm sorry that I'm being over protective"

Rin giggled has his tail wagged "It's okay, I don't mind but try to cool it down okay? I'm not a china doll"

Yukio smiled "Very well but I will be watching Amaimon closely" Rin giggled again "Yeah, yeah go ahead"

"Yukio! Rin! Lunch!" Mephisto shouted loudly.

Rin giggled stepping away "Come let's go eat" he rested his hand on his tummy "I'm starving" Yukio chuckled "Very well. Come on let's go" Yukio took Rin's hand and they both walked back over Mephisto and Amaimon.

They reached by the two demon's and sat down. Rin's mouth was watering "Look at this food! You're spoiling me!" There was a spread on a table that was brought out with food on it.

"Dig" Mephisto already taking a bit of his food. Yukio sat next to Rin filling his plate, Rin himself had already filled his tray fast and started to eat "So good!"

"Big brother when is the festival?" Amaimon asked Mephisto which made Yukio and Rin look at them "There's a festival here?" Rin asked.

Mephisto smiled "Yes!" he grinned "In two days it will start and we all going!" Mephisto laughed "Know eat, Rin needs fill his tummy"

Rin just mumbled something and started to eat, Yukio shook his head has he thought he heard Rin say 'stupid clown'

After Lunch, Rin and Yukio took a long walk alongside the beach holding hands has Rin was holding a bucket in other hand.

Rin and Yukio were going seashell hunting, it was Rin's idea. Has walking Rin spots something, he let go of Yukio's hand and skipped over like a child. Yukio saw him bending down hear Rin say "a intact clam shell" Yukio walked over and it was. A pearl white clam shell that was intact.

"Well look at that looks kool" Yukio said with a smile.

Rin dusted the sand off of it picking it up "wow its big" the a smirk came a cross Rin's face has he turns around putting the clam shell in front of his face. Yukio watched him closet "What are you doing?"

"well I say! Aren't you sexy" Rin said while moving the clam shells to mimic has if it was talking.

Yukio blinked his eyes and was blushing "Mind if I have a kiss?" "Rin what are" Yukio was cut off has Rin moved the clam shell gently forward "Oh just one, this old calm shell is desperate"

Yukio moved out of the way "Come on one!" Rin laughed put Yukio grabbed his wrist and pulled him close "sorry but im taking" he said to the shell has he leaned in and kissed Rin. Rin giggled and kissed Yukio back dropping the shell.

But the his eyes widen his he sensed something near him, he let go of the kiss "Yukio.. I sensed something it isn't friendly..."

Yukio's eyes widen in and held Rin "A demon?" Rin sniffed the air "Yeah" it was a demon.

"Let's quickly get out of here" Yukio said, grabbing Rin hands and ran back to the house, Rin gripped Yukio's hands tight and ran back with him.

Has they were running sand behind them was blown up has a giant demon crab came from behind them "Shit!" Yukio cursed. Rin wishing he has his sword with him cursing at himself "Why didn't I bring my fucken SWORD?!"

"Didn't I bring my guns?!" Yukio also cursed, "Remind me to never leave the house without my guns?" Rin laughed running from the crab demon who still chasing "Remind me to bring my sword!" then Rin stopped and fell to his knell feeling like he was gonna throw up "Great! Bad timing for making sick little ones" Yukio's eyes has the demon was closer charging forward "Rin come on I don't care if you throw up on me come on"

Rin throwing up, Yukio bite his lip "Shit" he ran over knelling down to Rin holding him has the demon drove his claw forward.

Yukio closing his eyes fearing the worst, then he heard a crash and reopened his eyes has the crab demon was thrown across the beach. Then he notices someone in front of him, it was Amaimon, he had Rin's sword in his hand.

Rin feeling better stood up looking at the crab demon then Amaimon, his moth gapped open "You saved us..." Amaimon nodded "I sensed danger so I gran this and head towards you" he handed Rin the sword he took it. Yukio frowned 'I couldn't save him...' "thank you" Yukio said softly but all three of them jumped has the crab demon got back up and charged at them.

Rin growled has it got closer, Amaimon was ready to jump at it when Rin bite his lip angry 'god I can't enjoy a nice day with my yukio without getting attacked by a fucken demon!' Blue flames started to from around him, Yukio gasped and had a scared look on his face "Rin.. Calm down!" Yukio shouted fearing for the worst.

Amaimon looked shocked because Rin didn't even draw his sword, then has the demon got closer again driving his claw forward Rin snapped his eyes open and shouted in a deadly tune "STOP!"

It stopped the claw stopped before it could hit Rin, the crab demon stopped shaking in fear. Rin walked towards it "You should be an ashamed of yourself! Go back to your home! You're lucky I won't kill you!"

The crab demon shook more pulling back his claw, turning around and leaving well more like running away.

The blue blues started to disappear Yukio walked over "Rin how did you that without drawing the sword?" Rin looked down at his hands has the blue flames disappeared "I don't know..." the he felt dizzy then falling back wards dropping his sword where Yukio caught him "Rin! Rin!" Amaimon looked at them "he should bring him back to big brother, come lets hurry" he said Rin's Yukio nodded picking up Rin bridal style taking off to find Mephisto.

Reaching the house Yukio shouted for Mephisto who was on the asleep on the chair. Kuro heard them running over seeing Yukio carry Rin 'Yukio! What has been to Rin?!'

Mephisto got up rubbing his eyes "What?" then his eyes widen and he stood up marching over "What happen?" he asked has Yukio got close to him caring Rin "We were attacked by a crap demon but Amaimon came with Rin's sword before the demon could attack Rin's flames came out of nowhere he didn't even take the sword out. The demon stopped has Rin shouted at it and told it to go away and it did then he fainted when his blue flames disappeared..." Yukio had tears in his eyes "Mephisto help him..."

Mephisto nodded "We need to take him inside, Amaimon stay here" the demon nodded "very well"

"Come Yukio" Yukio nodded and followed Mephisto into the house up to Rin and Yukio's shared room "Place him on the bed while I make a call" Yukio nodded placing Rin gently on the bed. Kuro also followed, he jumped up 'is he gonna be okay yukio?'

Yukio frowned sitting next to Rin "I don't know..."

Mephisto then walked back in "Okay she will be here soon" Yukio turned his head to the older demon with a confused look "Who?" "His demon doctor" Mephisto said sitting down on a chair.

Yukio just bite his lip and turned his back to Rin holding his hand kissing it "Please be okay..."

Moments later the sound of the doorbell made Yukio jump slightly, Mephisto standing up heading out of the room "she's here"

Yukio frowned feeling nerves he end up getting up going through his bag taking out one of his guns then walking back over to Rin sitting down next to him.

Mephisto walking back in the room with a woman with purple and pink hair, and pointed ears. Her eyes were blue with red tint.

She had a black v-neck tee on with white jean shorts, and black flip-flops. Over her shirt, she had a white doctor coat on. She was also caring a doctor's bag.

She stepped in more looking around noticing Rin then Yukio who was sitting next to him, she smiled "you must be his brother slash lover? I'm Dr. Rura"

Yukio blinked at her 'is she a demon?..' "Hello... and yes... I'm his brother and lover.." the woman nodded walking over to Rin sitting her bag on the table. Taking out her stethoscope putting it on leaning it and putting the end on Rin's chest to listen to his breathing. Yukio and Mephisto watched her, yukio walked her closely more.

She listened, "He's breathing is fine" she pulled back "You said he used his flames and he fainted afterword's?" she asked them, they both nodded.

She turned around pulling out a portable ultrasound machine, then some gel. She squeezed the gel on Rin's tummy, turning on the machine putting the transducer on Rin's tummy. She moved around and found the fetus "There fine which a very good thing" Yukio's shaking feeling happy but scared.

"You wanna see?" she looked at Yukio who blinked at her but slowly nodded. She turned her hand and showed him the screen. Yukio pushed up his glasses and looked.

A warm fluttering feeling seeing is unborn children still in Rin's body made him super happy.

"Yuki..." Rin's voice made Yukio snap his head back to Rin, he was waking up. "Rin.." "What happen...?" Rin asked then he saw his doctor "Dr. Rura...? What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled "You fainted from using your flames young man, lucky your babies didn't get harmed but they won't be anyways. Know then" she pulled back the transducer turning off the machine and wiping the gel off of Rin's tummy "be careful okay?"

Rin frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean scare everybody" Yukio hugged him "Don't blame yourself"

"Your boyfriend is right don't blame yourself, well then I must leave see you next month" The woman packed her stuff and Mephisto showed her out.

Rin blushed 'boyfriend...' "so your boyfriend know..." Yukio smirked "I thought I already was from the begging"

Rin blushed more "you never really asked me you know we just made love..." Yukio flushed and smiled "Very well, Rin" he held Rin's face close to his "Would you be mine forever?" Rin's blush turned into a more deeper red "y...yes.." Yukio smiled and kissed him.

All well is well, Rin started to feel better after that day, the day of the Festival began has the streets filled with people, the smell of food and the sound of music filled the air.

Rin, yukio, Mephisto and Amaimon decide to go at night because it is more lively at night. Rin had a dark fade blue kimono on that sleeveless with flip-flops on. Yukio had a dark drown kimono with light brown strips on it.

Rin and Yukio took off on their own meeting up with the other two in an hour or two.

Luckily, no one new them in this town, so they walked tighter holding hands, stopping at the booths Yukio and Ron both got 24,797.19 yen to spend.

(200 in American, if you're all wondering)

Of course Yukio held onto the money, feeling Rin would lose it. The smell of the food around Rin him super hungry "Yukio I'm hungry!" Rin said grinning and droll coming from his moth, Yukio smiled shaking his head "Come lets go there" Yukio pointed at the Takoyaki stand.

Rin's face lit up "Yeah!" They both walked over there standing in line, which made Rin's tummy growl even more "So hungry, stupid line" he pouted. Yukio chuckled "Just one more person a head of us"

Rin pouted more and felt like he was going to die if he didn't have anything in belly soon, he rubbing his tummy 'their hungry.. don't worry I'll get you some food little ones" Rin smiled looking down at his tummy. Yukio caught this "Rin?" Rin smirked "There hungry Yuki feed them" Yukio flushed "feed your children"

Rin looked up with a grin then noticed the person that was in front of them was gone so Rin bashed forward "Hi what can I get you?" the guy behind the stand asked.

"Yes! 5 plates of the Takoyaki please!" Rin smiled, Yukio's eyes widen "5?!" Rin grinned and chuckled "Hey! I'm hungry, pay the man Yuki" Yuki had a stern look but paid it.

"It will be ready in couple of minutes" Rin nodded "Alright"

After a couple minutes Rin and Yukio got the 5 plates of the Takoyaki and found a picnic table to sit at. Rin did not waste any time has he started to eat. Luckily for Yukio he had his own plate.

After eating they walked around more where they played some games and being Rin he made Yukio buy him some cotton candy and some candy apples.

While walking Rin was behind Yukio has Yukio muttered something about where Mephisto and Amaimon were at.

Rin stopped has sweet smell of kakigori filled his nose, and turned to the smell. Following it leading right to a kakigori stand.

His mouth watered "I want one, Yuki I" he stopped and notices that Yuki was next to him, he frowned "Shit he didn't noticed I walked away... and he has the money" he face palmed himself "and I really want one"

"Two blueberry kakigori's please" a woman next to him said "sure ma'am" Rin did not even look has he gulp wondering what it would taste like.

"Here you go miss" "Thank you" the woman took them and stepped by Rin and gently putting it her hand by him. He noticed and looked has the woman was holding it to him. She smiled "Here"

Rin blinked but grabbed it "This is for me..?" the woman smiled and nodded "Yes, I couldn't help to over here you.. I'm sorry, did you lose someone while follow this smell?"

Rin nodded "Thank you... but you didn't have too..." the woman chuckled "you looked hungry so why not" Rin looked more at her, she had green and blonde hair 'maybe she dyed it green on top?'

She had on Green beautiful Luxurious Patterned Kimono on. Her eyes were glossy white.

Rin could help but to blush has such beauty... "Oh my name is Rin" he bowed to her. She giggled but before she could answer "Rin! Where are you?!"

Rin lifted her head and she was gone, he looked around but didn't even see her "Where did she go...?"

"Rin! There you are!" Rin jumped has he turned his head to Yukio marching over him with a pissed and stern look on his face "Yuki..." 'shit his pissed...'

Has he got close he pulled Rin in a hug and kissed his forehead "Don't scare me like that..." he whispered, Rin frowned "I'm sorry Yukio... I just couldn't help but to follow the smell on food again..."

Yukio pulled away and notices he was holding a cup filled with kakigori he looked confused "Where did you get that...? I have the money Rin" Rin blinked "Oh! This lady bought it for me... but she disappeared before I could know her name..."

Yukoi crossed his arms "You mean a strange woman bought you food?" Rin nodded "yes and don't be mad!"

Rin swear he could see a vein pop on yukio's head "Fine lets go find Mephisto and Amaimon" Rin nodded taking Yukio's hand walked off to find there brothers.

a yards away Mephisto was sitting on a bench watch Amaimon munch food then put his head up "Where is Yuko and Rin?"

Then jumped has someone sat on his lap he looked and eyes widen in surprise, shock and nervousness.

A woman sat on his lap, with a fan covering her face only leaving her eyes to show. 'I recognized that hair anywhere'

"Zelia" Mephisto said softly, the woman turned her eyes and looked at him "Hello big brother"

"What... are you doing here?" he asked her shaking, he knows not to do something stupid to her he knowns better not to get her on her bad side.

"why big brother I'm just enjoying the festival like everyone else" she didn't take her eyes off him which made him even more nervous.

Behind her fan she smirked has she felt her brother's nerviness and fear of her "My, you alright? you're shaking"

Mephisto gulped "I'm fine..."

She leaned him making his shake more. "You know I heard that our dear little half-brother Rin was pregnant with his own twin brother's babies"

Mephisto mouth gapped open "How did you know that...?" Zelia leaned back and pointed to Amaimon has he was dancing with some little kids.

"You really think Amaimon wouldn't tell me? he looks up to me you know" Zelia said then getting off her brothers lap "Meet me in forest here by the Kimi Shine, we have something to discuss not know of course but later and bring little brother" she pointed to Amaimon who then notices her "Zelia..." She nodded to him and walked off.

Amaimon "Zelia.. what is she doing here..?"

Mephisto growled, "You told her about Rin and Yukio didn't you?"

Amaimon nodded "What that a bad thing...?" Mephisto crossed his arms "You know you should have told me you told her, I mean her knowing isn't a bad thing but you not telling me pisses me off"

Amaimon blinked but did frown "I'm sorry brother... I went to go visit her.. and it slipped out but she was happy that she will be an auntie"

"There you two are!" Rin shouted skipping over Amaimon blinked at what Rin was holding "What is that...?"

Rin smirked "kakigori" "Ohhh can I have a bite?" Rin then had a pout look on his face "But.. it wa a gift from a lady"

Yukio crossed his arms "Can you believe how stupid he was in letting a strange green blonde hair looking lady buy him food"

Mephisto blinked "Did you just say saw what I think you did? A lady with Green and blonde" he whispered to yukio.

Luckily, Rin did not hear has he was trying stop Amaimon from eating his food.

Yukio nodded "is there something you're not telling me" he whispered back

"I think Rin just might Zelia... she was just by me a minute ago" Yukio's eyes widen "What..?" he whispered deadly

"YUKI! Make him stop!" Rin cried, Yukio growled stomped over to Rin pulling him away "Enough don't try and eat his food go get your own"

Amaimon nodded "very well" he walked over to Mephisto "I want one" Mephisto sighed "Very well, come all there's one down here"

The rest of the time there Rin of course ate more, walked around more enjoying plays, marching, dances and then the fireworks, Rin and Yukio sat on the hill alone.

Watching the fireworks together, they sat close together cuddling while the fireworks go off.

"Rin thank you for tonight" Rin said with a smiled leaning on him more

Yukio smiled and kissed his forehead "anything for you Rin"

Behind Kimi Shine in the forest Mephisto and Amaimon walked in the forest "Big brother why are we in the forest and not with Rin and Yukio watching the fireworks?"

"Because Zelia wants have a chat with us" Mephisto said then stopped has he sees her sitting on a stool.

"Oh big Sis" Amaimon blinked.

She looked at her brothers "Mephisto" she got up making him feel nerves again. She walked over to him pulling out a necklace "Give this to rin when he starts to grow bigger" Mephisto looked at it "That's all you asked for me to come here what this?"

Mephisto looked at her and felt shivers has blank face was hard to read "No"

He gulped "Tell me everything, I felt Fathers presence the other day tell me"

Mephisto bite his lip, he really didn't wanna tell her.

"HE came before them and asking to be in their lives and the babies lives"

Mephisto did a sharp glare at Amaimon "Amaimon!"

Zelia smiled "Thank you my little brother" then she sighed "why?"

"Because he wants to make up the mistakes he did with you and with them" Mephisto said, Zelia bite her lip "All he does is tell lies"

"This time he means every word Zelia" Mephisto said snatching the necklace form her hand "And it was you who bought Rin that treat?"

She nodded "Yes and the day dad proves it I will forgive him for destroying my life, that's all he does big brother is too destroy others lives" she turned around "I will protect thoughs boys if he does anything that will hurt them... know if you excuse me I'm late for a meeting with Lucifer" she walked away disappearing into the dark of the forest.

Mephisto walked her walk away 'Meeting...? What a are they planning?'


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Title: Forbidden Love**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess (All me)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" 'Twincest, incest, Male-pregnancy and Yaoi.**

 **Pairings: Yukio / Rin (in that order)**

 **Summary: A Night of argument lead to the twins making love, a forbidden love that could cause Rin's life and sure also Yukio's. Couple of months later, Rin is was sure he's pregnant and worried about the child's fate**

 **~THIS CHAPTER HAS A CHARACTER DEATH IN IT!~**

 **Chapter 5 'it's not save for him anymore'**

Summer was over!

2 half months of vacation was over for the boys and other month also past after the boys got back.

Rin currently was in his boxers looking at himself in the mirror while Kuro was watching. Yukio was out on a mission.

Rin looked at himself has he started to get a little more bigger belly 'Rin how far are you know...?' Kuro asked. Rin didn't take his eyes off of the mirror "about 12 weeks, 3 months... I'm getting fat" Rin frowned.

'When will you have them?' Kuro asks "In February, don't know the date but the month is February" in the last doctor's office they learned to find out when Rin would be due.

~Rin's flash back~

Rin held Yukio's hand has Rin opens the door, it took a lot of convincing for Yukio not to take any guns with him.

"Okay come on" Rin pulled Yukio in through the door. Mephisto was not able to join them so he gave Rin a spare key to the demon clinic.

Has they stepped in Yukio eyes had a surprised look on his face has demons were walking around, he felt uneasy from the demons round him.

"Come this way I gotta check in" Rin pulled Yukio across the room to the counter where he was at last time.

Last month Yukio was not able to come with him because of a mission, which really made Rin sour with yukio for a week but soon forgave him and yeah they also spend an hour with their father talking well more Rin. He got to know Satan well enough to forgive for some stuff but still not for Shiro's death.

Has they got to the counter the woman who was always behind it, has she saw him she smiled "Mr. Okumura here to check in?" He smiled "Yes"

Yukio held on Rin's hand still looking around "Ah!" Yukio jumped looked at the demon woman "Alright take your seat and the nurse will with you soon and who is this?" she smiled at Yukio.

Rin blushed and smiled "My boyfriend" pulling him away to a couch. Yukio flushed has Rin said 'boyfriend'

They both sat down still holding hands waiting, it wasn't long before Rin was called by the nurse.

Rin still holding Yukio's hand walked over stepping inside.

Rin had to weigh again making him frown he stepped on "My you have gained some weight good very good"

Then taking him and yukio to room 8 again.

They sat there has the nurse was doing the normal checkups on Rin then leaving until the Doctor showed up.

Dr. Rura walked in with a smile on her "Rin, Yukio it's good to see" Yukio's eyes widen has she has horns 'she didn't have horns when I first meet her..'

"Alright Rin, remove your shirt" Rin nodded to her and took off her shirt, looked "My, your baby bump got somewhat bigger. Your 12 weeks know, but since you have twins your baby bump is a little bigger than normal. you've got a lot going on this week! There will likely be a little less pressure on your bladder; this means fewer trips to the bathroom. Your vision may blur slightly from fluid retention, which is normal, so I want you drink a lot of water and milk. Milk is good, but no energy drinks and NO un cooked lunch meat"

She continued.

"Your babies are getting strong! You can't tell, but there's a lot of flexing muscles and rocking reflexes going on inside there, and they can feel when you put your hand on your tummy but you won't be able to feel any kicking back just yet"

Rin's face flushed and smiled "They can feel when we touch my tummy?" Dr. Rura nodded "Yes"

Yukio smiled kissing Rin's forehead "That's pretty kool too know"

"Know then you have 2 months left until we all find out what gender of the babies are" she began to turn on the ultrasound machine "Let's take a look and see how they are"

"Doctor... when will he be due?" Yukio asked her, The doctor turned around "My I have forgot to tell you... he's 3 months so he will be due in February"

"In February..?" Rin blinked, she smiled "Yeah"

"Uhm how will he give birth...?" Yukio gulped, the doctor looked at him then Rin "C-section or there is drug that will temporary give him a vagina"

That maybe Rin put his hand up to his mouth ready to puke "No... anything but that..." that made her laugh "Very well"

She made Rin lay down, again putting the gel on his tummy and using the transducer to see. Yukio and Rin both looked has the babies came into few. Rin smiled "There they are my little ones" Rin softly said. Yukio grinned, "yes there they are"

"They look fine and growing good, I'll take a snap shot for you" and she does.

After putting away the machine and cleaning Rin's tummy she sat down with a stern look "Listen.. when you are gonna be in labor your powers might jump out so when the nine months come I want you stay home. You do not want any exorcist to find out. Mephisto has informed me on everything, even that you two are Satan's children"

Rin frowned "I understand" Yukio held Rin's hand "Don't worry brother we will make plans on the last month to have you excused from school and cram school..."

~end of flash back~

Rin frowned 'I'm afraid...' she shook 'what if the Order finds out...?' he started to feel tears in his eyes.

'Rin you okay?' Kuro asked.

Rin nodded "Yeah" then his tummy growled, "I need food" he put his shirt back on and left the room to the kitchen were Kuro followed him.

On his way down something came through the window, Rin looked and his eyes widen in fear 'A HOLY WATER BOMB?'

He turned around to crap Kuro and run for it but has he turned around it was too late has the holy water bomb went off holy water splashed everywhere hitting Rin and Kuro.

Rin screamed in agony and pain falling on the ground Kuro also screamed falling unconscious "Kuro...?" there was no answer, he hissed in pain "Ahhh..." his hands moved over to his stomach 'my babies...' his skin was steaming from the holy water and also peeling 'why does it hurt this much now..?'

His eyes widen has he see's footsteps walking towards him he looked has it was Igor Neuhaus "That was easier then I think" the man said moving closer.

Rin pants feeling pain even more "Please don't" Rin bagged he was worried about his babies 'yukio.. yukio I need you where are you..?'

"YUKIO!" he screamed has the man have closer "Sorry to tell you but luckily your brother is too busy to save you" the said stepping closer has he took out huge drafting compass ready to kill Rin. Rin closed his eyes un able to move.

Then the man stepped back has a planet like vein came rushing through the window and attack Igor.

"What the hell?" he ducked cutting the vein and then see's Rin and Kuro being grabbed by the planet vein and pulled out of the building.

The man bite his lip "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted going after the vein but disappeared into the forest. Igor end up following trying to keep up with the veins.

Has he reached further in the forest he was stopped when the ground under him caved up has planet veins whipping round "You are trespassing passing on my territory exorcist leave before I terror you apart" a woman's voice echoed through the air.

The man bites his lip "Return the son of Satan to me then I will leave" the voice chuckled "do you have a death wish? Do you know what area of the forest you are in? you are in the west forest GET OUT!" More veins attack the mine has the forest trees echoed from moving.

The exorcist could not fight this so he took off "If I ever catch you in my forest and near the son of Satan I will kill you!" her voice roared thought he forest.

Deep in the forest in a clear area where a cabin was at, the vein back through the clearing and into the cabin resting Rin and Kuro on the bed upstairs.

The vein left the house, up in the room a woman who stood there frowned "My little brother..." she walked over to him "My.. holy water this is bad... I need to make sure the babies are not hurt. Selena!" footsteps walked up the stairs and in the room "Yes mother?" "I need to you get the Anti-holy gel fast quickly" Selena nodded and took off.

Not long Rin was naked and Zelia had coated him with the Anti-holy gel on him and Kuro. Selena watched her mother having her hand over Rin's tummy has it glowed white "Is the babies gonna be okay mother?" Zelia bite her lip "I don't know that was one powerful holy bomb. Rin was lucky I was watching him" the light on Zelia's hand turned green "Good the babies are find, they were protected by the blue magical barrier which is not rare for demon to devolve when pregnant"

"Villa" a demon Dixie appeared next to Zelia "Yes master?"

Zelia got up and walked down the stairs, Villa followed but Selena stayed upstairs.

"I need to you send this to Yukio Okamura" she walked over to a desk taking out a piece of paper writing something on it the rolling it and tying a red ribbon on it "Quickly go find him"

The Demon pixie nodded "Yes master" disappearing.

Back in town Yukio walked alongside his exorcist partners "Good work Yukio" an exorcist said "Thank you" "So where are you headed too?" Yukio smiled "Back to the dorm I have un finished homework to do"

"Ahh high school work" the older exorcist laughed, Has Yukio was alone walking to the dormitory was stopped has someone said his name.

"Yukio Okamura?" the exorcist looked and see a demon pixie, green skin, green hair. She was holding a note.

"Demon pixie..." Yukio said blinking are her.

"Are you yukio Okamura?" Yukio nodded "Yes iam..." the Pixie flew over "I have a note from my master, she asked me to give this to you" Yukio looked but grabbed it "My master the witch of the west forest request your presences"

Yukio looked at the "witch of the west forest..?! what does she want with me?"

Yukio opened the note and ready it.

'My dear little brother, it is me your older sister Zelia. I need you to come to my west forest; a vein will be waiting for you to lead you here by me. I have Rin... an Exorcist has attacked him... I saved him you need to come right away... please?

Your sister, Zelia'

Yukio was shaking fearing the worst "Take me too her" followed the demon pixie to the west forest.

Once Yukio stepped foot in the forest, the tree's blocked the entrance. Yukio turned and noticed the forest closed itself "Come this way" Yukio turned back has a Vein was there "Hop on Yukio" the pixie said, Yukio did and the vein carried him through the forest in a fast manor.

In the forest the Vein took him to a clearing, Yukio jumped off and looked around. The sound of the forest filled the air has birds singed. The sound of a creak from the side was heard.

The clearing was beautiful, the sun shined in the clearing making it shimmer its beauty.

Yukio notices a cabin up the stone pathway "Come to the cabin" Villa said flew up the stones path. Yukio followed up the pathway reaching the cabin, the door was wide open, he stepped in.

The cabin in side was huge "upstairs" the pixie few of the stairs, Yukio didn't waste any time and he followed the pixie up the stairs only to lead to a room where he found Rin Laying on the bed covered in blue gel, he breathing softly has he was sleeping.

"Brother" He sharping turned his head and sees a woman with green and yellow hair, her beauty stunned him right away. She was wearing a long black dress that was open on her sides revealing her fine pale legs, she was barefooted. The sleeves where elbow length. The dress was buttoned up to her chest where some cleavage was show and under her dress, she had black panties on.

She had three necklaces on, her ears were long and pointed. Her tail wagged behind her.

Yukio looked away looking back at Rin, walking over to him sitting next to him "What happen...?" he asked in a low voice.

Zelia walked over "you're lucky I was watching over him today. I saw a man throw a holy bomb through the window, it was powerful one because it knocked him backwards, his skin was peeling off he was in pain Yukio, his screams shocked me but I stopped the man from killing him. He was screaming for you..."

Yukio started to tears "I should have told the Order no for the mission today... I wasn't there to protect him.. I'm falling has a brother and a lover... are the babies okay...?"

Zelia nodded "Yes they are fine, I did spell to see and it turns out proudly when Rin was attacked a magical barrier was forced around the twins. Every demon has that when there pregnant if danger ever struck them... and you're not falling in anything"

Yukio kept on tearing "Who did this...?" "An exorcist... with an eye patch. When I snatched Rin and his little cat demon, the man followed the vein until I stopped him and threated him to leave my forest of course he end up leaving. MY forest is currently on lock down so no one can get in"

Yukio looked more at his Rin "what's the blue gel...?" "Oh it's Anti-holy gel, it will heal his holy water burns and heal his skin"

"Thank you Zelia..." Yukio sniffed "Can I lay next to him?" Zelia nodded "Sure but be careful, there is room for you this is a queen size bed" Zelia smiled has Yukio took off his Jacket, shoes and lay next to Rin.

Zelia turned to leave the room has Selena walked in holding Kuro "She I put him next to Rin mother?"

Yukio's eyes widen in shock for hearing 'mother' he looked at a girl with green hair and some yellow highlights and tips. Her eyes were glossy blue.

She wore a black tank top with a white lace cardigan over the tank top, black jean shorts. She was also bare foots.

"Yes go head" Zelia said, Yukio watched the girl walk over with Kuro in her arms and gently placed Kuro next to Rin.

"You have a daughter...?" Yukio asked, Zelia nodded "Yes, she is human, her demon side is sealed" Selena looked at her cousin and did a small smile "I'm Selena Glora, it's nice to meet you" she did a small bow.

Selena leaned back up and walked out of the room. Zelia walked back over to Rin and Yukio looking at Rin's skin 'its healing good"

"He should fully heal by tomorrow, if you excuse me I need to contact Mephisto," Zelia said walking out of the room.

Yukio frowned "Forgive me Rin for not being there..."

Downstairs Zelia stepped outside held out her hand and a green butterfly fluttered on her head "Go to Mephisto" green butterfly fluttered off her hand flapped away to where Mephisto ever was.

She walked near some green grass, she took a deep breath has tiny veins wraps around her feet.

At Mephisto manor, he looked at the window he feels the west forest was acting strange. He then noticed a green butterfly on the window, he narrowed his eyes at it and notices it was one of Zelia's butterflies.

He stepped over to the door and opened it has the butterfly fluttering and landing on Mephisto's hand.

"Brother" Zelia's voice came from the butterfly "Zelia?" "Rin was attacked by an exorcist I have him in my forest. Yukio is also with me, come to my forest and bring Amaimon my Butterfly will lead you to me"

"What do you mean Rin was attacked?" Mephisto asked upset "Brother just come here" the butterfly flew off his hand and went back outside.

"Amaimon!" Mephisto shouted. Amaimon came out of the room in his boxers "Yes brother?" "Get changed, Zelia has requested our presences... It seems that Rin was attacked by an exorcist and I know one person who would really do it, chop, chop Amaimon"

Amaimon blinked "Of course brother" he went back into the room.

Back in the forest, Selena stepped outside "Do I need to leave then mother since uncle Mephisto will come?"

Zelia turned around "You were listening?" Selena nodded "Yes mother" Zelia sighed "No you don't need to leave its time that he knew anyways, it's been decades" Selena closed her eyes "Shell I make tea and cookies for our quests then mother?"

Zelia smiled "Yes" Selena turned around and headed back inside, Zelia followed and stepping inside walking over to the couch sitting down.

It wasn't long before Mephisto and Amaimon appeared in the clearing. Amaimon smiled and skipped over to the cabin. Mephisto looked around "This place is kind of peaceful..." Mephisto looked at the cabin and walked up to it.

The door was wide open and he stepped in only to see Amaimon sitting on Zelia's lap.

"Come on in brother" Zelia said petting Amaimon's head, Mephisto stepped in more finding a chair and sitting on it.

"So tell me what happen to our Rin?" Mephisto said, Zelia frowned "I was watching over him today. I saw a man throw a holy bomb through the window, it was powerful one because it knocked him backwards, his skin was peeling off he was in pain, his screams shocked me but I stopped the man from killing him. He was screaming for Yukio... I got him here in time and treated his wounds. I checked to see if the babies where fine and they were. A blue magical barrier surrounded them has Rin was attached" Zelia said has Amaimon was snuggling into her neck "Amaimon your lucky Lucifer isn't here to see you being this clingy to me"

Amaimon right away shivered and end up getting off Zelia only to set next to her.

"Yukio's with Rin know?" Mephisto asked, Zelia nodded "Yes, leave them be Yukio is upset with himself for letting this happen to Rin. I told him it's not his fault"

"It's not save for him in the dorm anymore" Yukio's voice made then turned to the steps has he was standing there.

"What do you mean?" Mephisto asked him, Yukio has a very stern look on his face "It's not save for him at the dorm anymore. I want him to stay here with Zelia, until I will deal with Igor"

Zelia looked at her brother at her brother and smiled 'he's eyes...' "Yukio come here" she said to him, Yukio gave her a blank face but did walk over ot her "What..?"

"your eyes... what color they normally" she said with a smirk, he bite his lip 'she noticed...' "well out with it"

"Teal.."

She stood up making all three boys jump, she moved quickly has she had a hold of his face, he looked nerves and tried to get out of her hold "MY dear little brother, you have fathers eyes" Yukio's eyes widen "No... NO!" he shouted, denying that he does but he was soon quite has she grabbed his chin tight "Do not shout at me... Yukio you cannot hide it anymore if the Order finds out you have Satan's eyes..." Yukio frowned "They won't know..."

"His demon side is starting show" Mephisto smirked. Amaimon just blinked and didn't say anything.

Zelia let go of his face "Very well Rin will stay here with me until he gets better"

"No... I don't want him at that dorm anymore... until I confront Igor"

The sound of Rain filled the air, what once sunny was not cloudy has rain poured down.

Yukio made fist "I'll be back..." he left the cabin, Zelia frowned "Mephisto I left Rin's sword back at the dorm, go retrieve it for me?"

Mephisto sighed snapping his fingers chanted some words has the word appeared in the room "It's raining"

Zelia shook her head and took the sword in her hand "you're so lazy"

"Tea and Cookies are done" Mephisto looked has a girl of 18 walks out of the kitchen area with a tray of cookies and tea. She had the same hair color has Zelia.

'She looks like Zelia...'

The girl walked over placing the tray on the table and bowed to her uncle "Hello"

"Who is she...?" Mephisto asked "Why brother" Zelia smiled "This Selena, my daughter" Amaimon already knew about her and promised to keep it a secret from Mephisto from the request of Zelia and Lucifer.

Mephisto right away stood up pointing at Zelia "You have a daughter?!" Zelia nodded "Yes" Amaimon took some cookies and started to munch on them.

"When..?" Mephisto asked "After father killed my lover 9 months later she was born. There is a cloaking spell on Selena. Father doesn't even know she exists... Lucifer was the only one who knew her... helped me..."

Mephisto sat back down "My... I'm already an uncle..."

Outside of the forest, Yukio was brought back to the edge by a vein. Has Yukio stepped out of the forest he right away felt someone watching him.

'Yukio... the man that attacked your brother is watching you' Zelia's voice was in his head, he bite his lip 'why are you in my head...?' he snapped mentally at Zelia.

'I was worried with the blank face of yours, you can hear my mentally because there is a hidden butterfly of mine in your jacket.

Yukio sighed looking up into the sky has the rain fell on his face "I know you are watching me come out" Yukio said out loud, right away the person who was watching jumped off a building and landed on his feet not from Yukio.

Yukio right away pulled his guns on him, the man was indeed Igor Neuhaus "You attacked my brother... you tried to kill him" Yukio bit his lip "Why?!" Yukio shouted.

Igor smirked "It seemed good at the time" moving his hand up ready to attack "I've warning you before if you ever try and attack my brother again you will not what you see..."

Igor moved his hand up quickly releasing his demons, Yukio was quick in destroying them with his guns "MY brother hasn't done anything!"

"I told you didn't? I won't forgive anything labelled a demon! or are you saying your brother is different?! You can't hide it Yukio! I know what has growing in him! I saw him checking out his stomach! I'll tell the Order and see them execute Rin right on the spot" he laughed.

"Know wouldn't it be good news for you, if your useless older brother and thoughs demon spawns got killed?"

Sending more hands at Yukio "TEAR HIM!"

Igor smirked making Yukio's eyes widen has hands fly at him, then he growled destroy one pushing back Igor from the shots.

Igor looked at him has he notices something about Yukio, Yukio's expression turned serious and it some who made Igor very much on nerves 'Whats the meaning of this...? It's like he's a completely different"

The look on Yukio's face was blank but he had a pissed off look on his face he did his gun pose like he does just staring down Igor. "KU!" Igor thoughs holy water bombs thinking it might Yukio, but Yukio shot then down making Holy water splitter everywhere making Yukio's glasses crack, he quickly pointed his gun at Igor and took a shot and his guns were out of bullets.

Igor smirked "So the genius exorcist has run out of bullets. What a laugh!" Igor laughed and a demon hound appeared being summed by Igor.

"I'll end you know with my demon hounds devouring you" The man laughed again.

Yukio pushed up his glasses "Bullets are no longer necessary for me" Igor felt a chill go done his spine 'what the hell is this..? how come I fell scared of a mere teenage boy...?' "I'm not the only who you pissed off" give him a death glare has the trees from the forest echo "You pissed of the witch of this forest and she would like nothing more to kill you... maybe I should just let her, You've threaten my family and that is a no, no"

Igor bite his lip in angry "you siding with the witch of the this forest?! Why would she care of this!?"

"Because she is our sister" Yukio glared at him, Igor glared back "Satan has no daughter!" he screamed has the hell hounds charged at Yukio but then stopped and coward away. Igor bite his lip again "What are you doing attack him!"

"They won't attack me, because of her" he points to the forest has Zelia walks out of it.

The man looked at her 'the witch of the west forest...' "You're the one who took my kill!" he shouted at her, Zelia stepped in front of Yukio "shut up exorcist"

The hell hounds bowed to her and she smirked "Your demons knows when a princess of Gehenna is before them" Igor looked stunned "Didn't know Satan had a daughter..."

"Because I'm no longer part of my father's life, I despise him with a passion. Know if I were you I would put your arms down"

The man smirked "bring the head of a Satan's daughter to the order and the news that Satan's spawn is caring more devil spawns in him, what a day that would be!" he laughed making hands fly at her, only to be distorted by veins coming from her back.

"It looks like you're not gonna listen, you brought this upon yourself exorcist. It's time for you to die" She said with a sigh has veins from the forest rushed to him gripping his arms and legs pulling him into the forest only for him to scream.

She turned to Yukio who still had a blank look on his face "Yukio.. you still want him to stay with me for a while?"

Yukio took a deep breath and let it out "Yeah only for a little while. What did you do with Igor?"

"I took him deep in the forest where his body will become soul for my trees" Zelia said walking to the forest "He knew..." Yukio said making Zelia stop "he knew he was pregnant... he was watching him all day.. he is saver with you for the moment.. I'll return to the forest after I get some stuff"

Yukio walked away, Zelia watched her little walk away and frowned 'Yukio... don't blame yourself..'

 **Chapter 6 'Morning Glory'**

Rain, the city and forest drench from the rain, thunder now filled the air.

Zelia back at her cabin looked outside of the window has the rain and thunder roared through the forest.

"Zelia" she turned her head to Mephisto "Yes?" Mephisto looked at her "What did you do?" he knew she had done something when she took off in the forest to help yukio, soon does she have back he felt something had happen.

"I killed an exorcist. He knew of Rin's pregnancy so I killed him" Zelia said with a smile "He threaten our family Mephisto I cannot let that happen" She moved back to the stairs "I will protect these boys no matter what even the babies Rin is caring"

"I see... know there is gonna be panic among the exorcist has they will notice he's missing" Mephisto said with a sigh.

"If they find out he's missing they will think he got killed by a demon while on a job or for his stupid selfish ways" Zelia smiled "Mother Rin is awake" Selena's voice come from upstairs. Zelia right away walked up the stairs to Rin's room.

Rin was seating up hissing a little "I feel like I got sunburn," Rin hissed then he noticed Zelia walk in he gasped and pointed at her "You're the lady who bought me the treat at the festival"

Zelia chuckled "Ah yes, my dear little brother, I'm Zelia" Rin's face was priceless "your... ZELIA?!" Zelia laughed "Yes"

"Wait..." he looked around "Where iam?" he asked confused "in my cabin, you were attacked do you remember?" Rin's eyes widen in shock but then fear "My babies..." his hand when on his tummy "There fine" Zelia said "I got you in time to heal your wounds. Do you remember?"

Rin held his stomach has flashes of him being attacked by Igor "Yeah do... where is yukio?" "He will be back, he was just here" Zelia said sitting down next to him "Let's put some more gel on your burns" Rin nodded and let Zelia put some gel on his. Rin hissed "Ow..!" it stings "relax Rin" Zelia rubbing some gel on his arm.

Rin noticed Kuro on his side "Kuro..." he reached out and gently petted him "I'm sorry little guy.."

"Don't worry his fine"

An hour went by and Yukio already returned with two bags full of Rin's clothing.

He would up stairs seeing Rin laugh at with Zelia "Wow no way" Rin then noticed Yukio presence "Yuki!" he smiled has his tail waged. Yukio dropped the bags walking over to Rin kissing him. Rin blushed and kissed him back.

"I was so worried about you" Yukio said with a sniff "I'm sorry I was not there..." Rin frowned "It's okay... don't beat yourself for it"

"Rin... I want you to stay here with Zelia until everything cools down..." Yukio said, Rin blinked "What why..?"

"you're not save at the dorm anymore..." Yukio frowned, Rin then frowned "Do I have to stay here...?"

Zelia crossed her arms "Yukio he will be fine... that man can't hurt him anymore. He can stay for an extra two days"

Yukio glared at her "you said you will let him stay here until I see fit he will be save"

Zelia raised an eyebrow at him which made a chill go down yukio's spine "do not order me around boy, this is my house, my forest two days! You already welcome to come and visit me"

Yukio sighed "Very well" Zelia smiled "Selena make dinner please" Zelia told her daughter bowed "Yes mother" Selena left the room.

"you must be hungry Rin" Zelia looked at him at the moment Rin's tummy growled "Yeah Iam" he grinned laughed.

Zelia end up putting some more gel on Kuro has he was whining from the burns "This was some powerful holy water... this has never happen to Kuro before..." Yukio nodded "When I went back to the dorm I looked at the spot where you were attacked and I found this..." he got up going back to the bag taking out a container that was different from what exorcist uses.

It was black and had 'holy water formula X4' on it. Zelia looked at it "holy water formula X4?" Yukio nodded "There is a rumor going round the Order.. about making new types of holy water products... but I didn't know they would really give them out so quickly... I wonder if Mephisto knew about this.."

Zelia bite her lip "Mephisto get up here!" Zelia shouted then a few seconds later Mephisto walked up stairs with Amaimon. Mephisto looked at his sister and gulped has a pissed off look came on her face "Yukio show him" Yukio nodded and showed Mephisto. Mephisto blinked "My word.. they really made one"

"Explain" Zelia said with her arms crossed, Mephisto frowned "The Order have been doing holy water experiments since it sometimes doesn't always work so there trying to make it more powerful do to the job faster... was this used on Rin?"

Yukio nodded "I believe so.. but why would Igor have one..?"

Mephisto crossed his arms "He proudly took a proto type without them knowing" He took the container "I guess I would have to report this to the order..." Yukio gripped his gun on his side "you will do no such thing"

Mephisto looked at the boy "Don't worry I won't say anything about it was used on Rin, I will just say I found it at the edge of the forest"

Zelia stood up making the boys jump "very well.. I'll be watching the orders movements closely" she marched over to her brother "don't forgot, never cross the line with me brother or do you wanna lose your arm again?" she said with a smile and walked down stairs.

"What does she mean by that...?" Rin asked with a confused look, Mephisto leaned against the doorway with his hand over his face "You don't wanna know Rin"

Amaimon just blinked at his brothers 'is sister gonna destroy big brother?'

An hour later Selena came walking up stairs with a tray of food for Rin and Yukio, Mephisto has already left. The rain and thunder stopped.

Amaimon was outside lying on the wet grass has the sun was almost set for the night.

Zelia walked outside and sat next to her little brother she sensed he is troubled "Amaimon you wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Zelia heard Amaimon sigh "I don't understand humans" Zelia smiled softly "Ah what don't you understand about humans?"

Amaimon turned on his side "Love... what is love..?" Zelia looked down "Amaimon love is difficult to understand to be honest love is the closest thing humans have that feels like magic. Love, it's a mystery in why humans or even demons feel it. Love is the most powerful emotion a human being can experience. The strange thing is, that almost nobody knows what love is. Why is it so difficult to find love? That is easy to understand, if you know that the word "love" is not the same as one's feeling of love"

Amaimon frowned "I see" Zelia petting her little brothers head "why do you ask Amaimon?"

"I don't know I feel strange...Every time I think about it... Do you think father really loves us at all...?" Amaimon asked his older sister to only hear her sniff like she was crying. He rouse up and there were tears in her eyes "Yes... somewhere in his black heart he does love all his children.."

Amaimon frowned, he didn't not like to see his sister cry he wrapped his arms around her "It's okay big sis"

Selena looked outside from the upstairs window of Rin's room "mother is crying" Rin and Yukio looked up "Wait what do you mean she's crying?"

Selena turned around to look at them "it's nothing really she just had a heart to heart moment with uncle Amaimon. Eat I shell return with some more drinks" she left the room.

Yukio blinked "she seems dimey" Rin nodded "she has that blank face and never takes it off.. I have a feeling she hasn't shown her true side..."

Rin went back at eating his food but then felt a sharp pain in his tummy "ow..." Yukio looked at him "What..?"

Then a sharp pain again "OW! What the fuck?" a worried look came a cross Yukio's face "Rin what is it what's wrong?"

Rin screamed has a huge sharp pain rippled through him, he right away held his stomach. Zelia heard him scream and ran back inside up to his room "Whats wrong?" Rin was panting in pain "My stomach it hurts!" Yukio bite his lip "Zelia what's happening?!" Zelia strolled over lifting up Rins shirt to see his stomach glowing blue and got bigger.

"Wow Rare, the babies are growing fast... Selena get me a Hipken root know!"

"Yes mother" Selena left the room, Zelia sat down next to Rin gently petting his head "Shh it's okay, this is rare in demons when they are pregnant, the baby will grow faster than a normal human pregnancy but... it's very dangerous"

Rin panted in pain, Yukio frowned holding Rin's hand "How dangerous..?"

Zelia frowned "He could die along with the babies" Selena jogged with the Hipken root handing it to her mother who right away snapped in half has milk color liquid came from it dripping on Rin's stomach.

The glowing stopped and Rin was not in pain anymore "What did you do...?" Yukio asked curiously, Zelia smiled "I stopped the pain and the growing, I would have to drip this on him twice a day or they will start to grow fast again"

"Should we contact his doctor...?" Yukio asked, Zelia nodded "Yes called Mephisto to bring his doctor here"

Yukio looked at Rin who was a sleep from the pain, Yukio frowned "There's always something happening with him and the babies..."

Zelia crossed her arms "it's not his fault" Yukio sighed and laid down next to him until his phone ranged, he groaned and answered it "Yes Yukio here. Yes sir... of course sir, Yes sir" Yukio hanged up with a upset look on his face, Zelia looked at him "Work? Demon problem?" Yukio nodded " I don't wanna leave him"

Zelia sighed "There has been some exorcist activity from the south side of my forest... You don't have to go" Zelia walked over to the window, Yukio looked at her funny "What do you mean"

Zelia took a deep with and let out a beautiful signing tone that echo like magic through the air. After she was done with the tone, Yukio could hear the tree's making an echo noise.

"What did you do...?" Yukio asked, Zelia smiled "I asked the tree to take care of the demon problem" Zelia sat back down "call Mephisto"

Yukio nodded and called him "Mephisto we need to bring Rin's doctor to Zelia's. Don't ask questions just bring her here" Yukio hanged up on Mephisto.

~Southside of the west forest~

"God damn demons!" an exorcist cursed has he was trying to fight them off

"There's to many..." another exorcist shouted "Where is Okumura?!"

The sound of the forest echoed made the exorcist stop what they were doing has vines came rushing out attacking the demons until there was none left.

The vines disappeared back into the west forest has the echoes of the forest stopped.

The exorcists looked confused "what were thoughs vines...?"

"The witch of the west forest.. we are next to her forest..." an exorcist said looking at the forest "but why would she send vines to help us...?"

Arthur arrived to see everyone whispering "Whats going on? What happen?" the exorcists turned to him "The witch of the west forest killed the rest of the demons with her vines"

Arthur looked upon the forest and glares 'why would the witch of the west forest do this'

An Exorcist dialed yukio's number "Yukio did you leave yet? good don't come the demon problem was solved. Oh the witch of the west forest helped us which is rare, alright bye"

Arthur smelled something fishy "something is not right" he whispered to himself walking to the forest, the exorcist's watched him "Sir Arthur you know exorcists aren't allowed in the west forest... Unless they have a medicine list" an exorcist said to him, Arthur just shrugged him off and stepped into the forest.

Back at the Zelia's cabin, Mephisto showed up with the doctor has Zelia stepped outside of feeling and exorcist step foot into her forest. The doctor looked around and Mephisto stopped and bowed a little "I brought her"

The doctor looked and gasped has Zelia stood there before her and she bowed right away "Princess Zelia"

Zelia crossed her arms "I haven't been called a princess for over 10,000 years" Zelia smiled "Juila, you look healthy then ever I didn't know you were my little brother's doctor"

Juila smiled "it's been decades, your still gorgeous the last time I say you. How's your daughter?" Zelia smiled "Fine.. the reason why you are here because something rare happen in Rin's pregnancy, the babies decide it was time to grow fast which I did stop so go up there and look how far he is because his belly did grow a little bigger"

Juila nodded "Of course Princess" Mephisto looked back and forth between them "I almost forgot you two were best friends back in the day"

Zelia smiled and then turned to the forest "I have a exorcist walking in my forest I would like to meet him"

Mephisto frowned "Don't kill him please...?" Zelia shrugged "I won't I will just tell him to leave" Zelia disappeared into the forest.

Mephisto sighed "Come on let's see oh Rin is" Juila nodded and followed Mephisto into the cabin were Selena came walking down the stairs. Juila smiled when seeing her "Selena my you look so much like your mother" Selena looked at her with a blank face and bowed "yes I know, it's good to see you an Juila, I need to water the herb with uncle Amaimon if you excuse me" she walked out of the cabin past them.

"That girl still all blank, she never shows her emotions, are they upstairs?" Mephisto nodded.

~Somewhere in the forest~

Arthur walked more into the forest 'Arthur are you sure it's wise to even walk through this forest...?' Caliburn said.

"Something isn't right, why would the witch of west forest help us?" Arthur said walking in more than stops has the tree started to echo.

Arthur right away hand his hand on his sword "My, MY look who is in my forest, any exorcist quite brave of you to step foot in my forest exorcist" Zelia's voice echoed in the air and she giggled that made Arthur shiver.

"Why did you help us? I thought the Order and you aren't really on speaking terms since they tried to try you for being a witch" Arthur looked all around has the tree's echoed.

"I didn't help you, I just got rid of a problem that has been bugging me and I don't care for the Order. They can try and kill me if they like but they have no idea who they missing with" Zelia walked out of the shadows of the forest, Arthur watched her never taking his hand off his sword.

"Leave my forest" Zelia said staring at him, Arthur turned around "Very well" and walked away "my vines will lead you back out of the forest, the tree's changed the path" Zelia disappeared into the shadows.

Back at the cabin, Mephisto and Juila walked up the stairs into Rin's room. Has Juila walked into the room the sight before her made her smile "aww, know this is cute" Rin laying in his back, Yukio laying on his left side with and hand over Rin's tummy. Rin was fast asleep and Yukio looked like he was also fast asleep.

"I have never seen such brotherly love before, these two most really love each other" the doctor smiled and walked over to the other side of Rin.

Mephisto grin slightly "yeah they really do love each other"

Yukio's eyes snapped open and say Dr. Rura, Yukio hosted himself up with his elbow and nodded to her

"Hello Dr. Rura" he softly whispered, he didn't wanna wake Rin. Dr. Rura smiled "Hello yukio, don't mind I'm just checking on the babies and Rin"

Yukio nodded and let The Doctor do her job, after check on Rin she checked on the babies.

Using a portable ultrasound machine she looked at the babies. "Well there fine, they grew a little but not much where we can't still the sex, I'll just check next month and see if we can tell"

Yukio could see them, they did end up getting bigger...

"my babies" Rin was awake, Yukio looked at Rin who was smiling looking at the screen.

Dr. Rura smiled "There fine Rin" Rin smiled "thank goodness"

"You're gonna be on some medicine or something in your demon blood is making them grow fast"

Rin frowned "I see..." Dr. Rura stopped the ultrasound.

"Eat more" the doctor said.

She packed her stuff "See you next month" she left the room Mephisto followed her where Zelia walked back into the cabin "Ah how are they?"

"The babies are fine, Uhm how do I get back...?" Mephisto smiled showing her his key "Whatever, take me back to the clinic" Mephisto laughed "Very well"

Mephisto used Zelia's front door to head to the clinic.

Zelia sighed "what a day"

4 weeks later Rin was back at the dorm, Yukio made Rin use the necklace when going out in public or whenever there friends decide to show themselves around the dorm.

It was the day of their monthly visit from there 'father' Satan. They were in the kitchen has he appeared in his human like form, with a smile on his face "My sons!"

"Hello father" Rin waved from the kitchen, Yukio looked away with a huff.

"Yukio still won't talk to me?" Satan whined like a baby.

Yukio ignored him, Satan turned his head of a smell of food filled his nose, skipped over to the kitchen area sitting down at the window few.

"My what are you cooking?" Satan smiled but then jumped the sound of the doorbell rang, Yukio groaned "Who the hell is that?" Yukio stood up stomping out of the room.

"Maybe me coming here isn't a good idea you're having company" Satan frowned "Ignore Yukio father he's just upset of what happen to me, wait you don't know..."

Satan looked at his son "what happen?"

"I was attacked by Igor an exorcist, Zelia saved me"

Satan growled "I remember that exorcist I possessed long ago, Zelia...? She.. showed herself... to you?" Rin nodded string the food "yeah, I end up staring at her place while I healed then I'm came back"

"Father" It was Amaimon, Satan turned his head and nodded to his son "Amaimon, why are you here?"

"I wanted to join the family get together; I've also brought Mephisto and someone else..." Amaimon pointed to the door has Mephisto walked in with Zelia.

Satan looked and gasped "Zelia...!"

Zelia glared at her father then Mephisto "You fucken dick, you didn't tell me he would be here!"

"I thought it's time to talk about the problems" Mephisto walked over to the table sitting down.

Rin frowned he did not want to hear any fighting "Just shut the hell up all of you and sit the fuck DOWN!" Rin shouted stirring the pot roast.

Mephisto laughed "Hormones!" That made Rin through a knife at him, which Mephisto nodded, Satan laughed.

"Shut the hell up you damn clown!"

Zelia groaned and sat down at the end of the table "Don't worry about humans or exorcist coming here my vines are protecting this place.

"You and your vines" Satan said sitting down at the other end.

Zelia closed her eyes "Selena, come on in"

Satan looked confused his eyes widen has a teenage girl walks in who looks like his daughter.

"who is she?" Satan asked.

"This is Selena, your first grandchild," Zelia said with her on her father.

Selena stood next to her mother "Hello grandfather" she bowed a little with blank face.

"You had a child and didn't tell me...?" he said softly, Mephisto gulped has he felt the tension between them "I've had reason not tell you, the only ones who knew was Lucifer and Amaimon"

Yukio sat next to Zelia "Enough fighting your gonna upset Rin" "So who's next gonna pop up in here? Lucifer?" Satan questions his children.

Zelia frowned "He's too busy" Satan caught her frown and looked at her "I see, you two are still lovely dovey towards each other?"

Zelia glared at him "shut up, He loves me unlike you ever did!"

"I do love you!" Satan shouted at her.

Aloud bang made them shut up "I said knock it off!" Rin stood there holding a pot of the roast and his blue flames where coming out, Yukio stood up fast "Rin clam down..." Rin made his flames go away and walked over to the table putting the pot down "Can we please have a nice family dinner?!"

Rin sat down next to his father, which made Yukio walk over to him and sat down next to him.

Satan sighed "Very well, let's all eat. This food looks amazing, I'm still amazed how I can still eat with this form" Selena already sat down, Amaimon sat down next to Mephisto.

"If only big brother Lucifer was here" Amaimon said making his bowl.

"I don't think Rin can handle Lucifer to be honest," Mephisto said making his own bowl. Selena made her mother's bowl then herself bowl.

Yukio made Rin's, made sure he got a lot.

Satan stared down at his food "This looks good..." he took his first bite, and his mouth exploded "Oh my goodness... Rin my son this is amazing!"

Rin flushed "Yeah no one asked you how good my cooking is just eat it"

Satan smiled and eat his food.

The family dinner was quiet; no one really talked during their meals. After dinner Rin pulled out Cheesecake, Zelia had a weakness for cheesecake.

They sat there eating, Satan looked upon his children laughing and tell jokes, he frowned 'Yuri..'

Rin looked over to his 'father' "why are you frowning?" Rin said out loud, that made the rest of his children look at him, he right away put his hand over his face to cover his tears "it's nothing.."

Zelia gaps softly "Are you crying?"

"Father you alright?" Amaimon asked his father, Mephisto looked and was stunned to see his father cry.

"I just wish she was here with us... my wife... Yuri..." Satan fought the tears, he bite his lip to hard, which made blood, go down his chin. Rin stood up fast walking over to the kitchen the walk back with a paper towel. He walked over to his father and babied his bleeding lip. That made Satan removes his hands, which made his children, see him crying.

"Don't beat yourself up for it god. Get a hold of yourself, your a demon god grow some back bone" Rin said to him, Satan sniffed "Rin..."

"You're not the only one who wants her with us you know, I wish I meet her. Yukio is lucky he saw her when you showed him... I don't even know what she looks like" Rin said with a frown.

Zelia was shocked by this 'I've never seen father like this before... maybe he has changed... it had to be Rin and Yukio's love that changed him..'

Zelia stood up "Father" That made him blink at her "you called me father..."

"I know a ancient earth demon spell, to bring back your lover" Zelia said softly, that made Satan jump up "what...?"

"Like how I said it" Zelia crossed her arms, Selena stood next to her mother "it will take a week to prepare the spell grandfather"

Mephisto mouth gaped open "Are you sure you wanna do this...? if the order finds out she was brought back to life then they will be really after her"

Yukio stood up "No, I will not risk her life because of it" Zelia sighed "Boys, I will keep her with me, the order will not know she came back to life if she stayed with me"

Satan nodded "Do it, your mother was highly gifted in demon magic I'm sure you took all her books with you" Zelia nodded "Of course I did, but I would have to wait... I have to do something for Lucifer"

"Oh like what?" Satan asked his daughter "It took me years to collect the herbs and items needed to heal his rotten body"

Mephisto gasped "your gonna fully heal Lucifer..?!"

Zelia nodded "he has asked me and I said yes, I would do anything for him... he would be surprised when he finds out that I made peace with you..." Satan blinked "you made peace with me...? so you forgive me?"

Zelia huffed "Half forgive you" Rin then noticed his father fading then glowing blue "your fading..."

Satan frowned "My time is coming up, quickly I want a hug form my children" he opened his arms; Amaimon quickly jogged over to him and hugged him. Rin sighed and hugged him Mephisto looked shrugged "Oh what the hell" he walked over and gave his father a hug.

Yukio didn't move and looked away.

Satan frowned "Yukio give me a hug" "No" he quickly replied and walk out of the room "leave already"

"Yukio that was mean" Rin said, Yukio already left the room.

Zelia also refused to hug him "you have to earn your hug from me, I'll do your spell" Zelia followed her brother.

Selena stood there looking her grandfather, Satan smiled at her "give your grandfather a hug?" she was about to move "Selena!" Zelia shouted from the hallway, Selena bowed to her grandfather "it was nice meeting you goodbye" she left.

Satan frowned again "I'm never gonna get a hug from them" he turned to Rin "see you next month Rin" he smiled at him and poked his tummy, then he was gone.

Rin sighed "Amaimon help with the dishes will ya?" "Sure little brother" Amaimon help Rin gather the dishes.

Mephisto smirked "What a lovely night" sipping some tea "Yo Rin, Yukio" it was Shura, Rin froze 'Shit..." "Amaimon hide"

"Why...?" Amaimon "Mephisto why are you here?" Mephisto smiled "Well hello my dear how are you?" Shura looked and saw plates all over "Did you have dinner with Rin and Yukio?"

Mephisto nodded, Rin gulped from in the kitchen "shit... Shura is that you?"

"Yeah what did you make it smells good" she walked over to the back which Rin was alone, Amaimon disappeared.

Rin had his back to her because he didn't have his necklace on 'please don't notices my tummy'

"Shura?" Shura turned her head and saw yukio "Yo four eyes" she walked over to him, Rin sighed in relief.

"Whats up why are you here?" Yukio asked "Oh you weren't answering your phone , so I was asked to check on you and bring you to Vatican meeting.. Apparently an exorcist has gone missing"

Yukio blinked nervous but hid it "What no way who?" "Igor, yeah he's been missing for 4 weeks" Shura said.

"Ah I see" Yukio "Well let's go, Rin I'll be back"

"Okay!" Rin shouted from the kitchen.

Shura sneaked a piece of cheesecake before leaving with Yukio.

Mephisto sighed "looks like I have to bud in the meeting give them a fake story about how Igor dead, Rin you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, Amaimon is still here" Rin shouted back to him, which he was right. After Shura left the dorm he appeared.

Mephisto puffed away.

"Try not to lift anything, I read about how it is bad for pregnant woman or even for you it's not healthy it could harm the babies" Amaimon said picking up the heavy pot. Rin blinked "Oh I see thank you"

"I'm just doing what father and brother asked me, to not play rough with you" Amaimon said "I would rather not have even Zelia on my back if I did something to you" Rin blinked but chuckled "No worries man it's all good" Rin said started to wash the dishes.

In the forest, Zelia looked up at the moon "he should be in minutes" then she smiled has she sensed him, she turned her head has he walked out to of the forest towards her.

She smiled "Hello big brother" "Zelia, it's good to see you" He reached her and she hugged him right away "Careful I'm rotting again, I don't want you catch it" she let go "I know, but I'm not possessing a body so I'm good, come follow me to the pond" she motion him to follow her. HE did.

"Is it ready?" he asked her, Zelia nodded "Yes, remove your clothes, get in and I shell cast the spell" Lucifer started take off his clothes and then his mask.

She frowned "it got worse..." has she looked at his body, he nodded to her "yes.. once this is done I finally wont fear of holding you" she blushed "Yes get in, I have would have to take off the cloaking spell on me and Selena"

"Are you sure...?" he asked her, she nodded "I've already seen him... Mephisto tricked me"

"How?" He asked her again stepping in the pond of water. "you remember me tell you about Rin and yukio?"

"yes I remember" he walked in the middle of the pond where it went up to his shoulders.

"well they have been have monthly visit's from father and Mephisto dragged me to one with Selina so yeah I had a chat with him, enough let's do this spell alright?"

She stood there lifted her arms up to the moon she chanted a demonic spell, then Moon turned blood red.

Right away her cloaking spell went off making her demon power strong, making every demon and exorcist in 200 raids to feel her power.

Lucifer feel her power and smiled "I miss feeling your true power" Zelia smirked and then shouted at the moon in demonic spell, the pond turned blood red. Lucifer right away felt it working.

"Uncle it's time" Selena appeared next to her mother.

Lucifer nodded and sinks into the water, sitting on the bottom of the pond.

Zelia chanted the last verse of the spell has a red swirling light came crashing down hitting the water, the water absorbed it making it glow. The red light dimmed down has the water rippled, the moon turned back to its normal color and the water turned back to normal.

"The spell is done, Selena you may go back inside" Selena nodded "Yes mother" she jogged away.

Zelia looked has Lucifer came to the surface and started to walk out of the water.

Zelia could sense it, he was fully healed "Lucifer... it worked" Lucifer looked at his body "Zelia you did.."

Zelia smiled walking over and hugging him "No I can hug you without you worrying" Lucifer smiled and hugged her back "thank you Zelia, this means so much to me"

"I'm glad..." she embraced herself in his warm "I have to get changed" Zelia smiled "Of course" she let him go has he walked over started to change into his clothes.

"you gonna come in?" Zelia said has her tail wagged, Lucifer smiled at her "Of course im, first time in years I'm able to feel good again, I wont to spend it with you but I do have to return tomorrow to my ship"

Zelia sighed but smirked "you have 20 years to make up the time I missed your touch"

"Yes I know you should send Selena away for the night "Lucifer said to her, Zelia smirked" Oh you, Selena!" she shouted. Selena came out of the cabin "Yes mother? Uncle your fully healed I'm happy" she said even though she had a blank look on her face.

"go to uncle Mephisto's for the night" Zelia said to her daughter "Understood mother" she walked over ot them and gave her uncle a hug then back away "farewell uncle" she walked away into the forest.

"she sometimes act like me... why?" Zelia laughed "she looks up to her favorite uncle "come it's time" she blushed and smirked "do you still have in you?"

A smirk on laid on Lucifer's face "only one way to find out" he walked up to her and picked her up bridal style caring her to the cabin.

Back at the dorm, both Rin and Amaimon felt that power. Amaimon knew who it was "Big sis" "Oh Zelia?! That power came from her?" Amaimon nodded "Big sis had a cloaking spell on her so father would never find her but the only reason why she would take it off is Lucifer was with her to do that spell on him"

"oh... but I don't sense the spell anymore.." Rin looked outside "that's because the spell is over and put the cloaking spell back on, her demon aura is very strong. That's why she was named one of the 3rd strongest demon queens and Princess of Satan"

"Oh I see" his alarm went off "Oh shit I gotta put that medicine on my tummy, finish the dishes for me!" he dashed out of the kitchen up to his room.

Later that night Rin end up going to bed alone, Amaimon was there with him but he only slept on the floor.

Yukio came home late, around 2am. The meet end up being long do to Zelia's power, Mephisto tried to connived the order it was nothing but they didn't listen to him but they did listen has Mephisto said he found out that Igor was eaten by a demon on a job.

Shura confronted Mephisto after the meeting was over on how he found out and didn't tell her at the dorm. Mephisto just said he forgot to mention it and walked away from her saying he has a lovely date with a family member.

Coming home, Yukio found Amaimon snoring on the floor has Rin was on the bed cuddling with Kuro. Yukio shook his head "Amaimon" the demon yawned sitting up "you came back late, I looked after him for you do you mind if I sleep on your bed"

Yukio raised his eyebrow to him "I don't care I'll be sleeping with Rin anyway" Yukio changed out of his exorcist outfit into his pajamas.

"Do you know what power that was earlier?" he asked his brother, Amaimon popped on the bed and nodded "It was Zelia taking off her cloaking spell for other spell to fix Lucifer"

"Mhmm I see" he walked over to Rin and laid down next to him going under the covers.

"yukio.." Rin muttered in sleep moving closer to him snoring slightly.

Yukio smiled at his brother wrapped his arm around him "sorry I came late" Yukio kissed his forehead and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 7

**Title: Forbidden Love**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess (All me)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" 'Twincest, incest, Male-pregnancy and Yaoi.**

 **Pairings: Yukio / Rin (in that order)**

 **Summary: A Night of argument lead to the twins making love, a forbidden love that could cause Rin's life and sure also Yukio's. Couple of months later, Rin is was sure he's pregnant and worried about the child's fate**

 **Chapter 7 'The Moon's Glow'**

Rin groaned from walking back to school, his back was killing him "My fucken back..." He wore the necklace Zelia gave him all which was a big help, no one noticed how huge he was.

"Fucken 5 months now and I already want them fucken out...my back..." Rin sobbed rubbing his back "Rin!" Rin turned and see's Shiemi running up to him, he blinked "Oh hey Shiemi" She ran up to him and stopped panting "what's up?"

She smiled "I was asked to walk you home from yukio" Rin flushed 'Yukio...' he then huffed "I can walk myself home but I guess you can walk with me" She did her smile, which was always pretty. Rin turned around on his heel and started to walk, Shiemi walked beside him "So you're not going to cram school today?" Rin shook his head "No I got off for 2 days" she looked confused "Why? Are you sick?"

Rin rubbed the back of head and chuckled nervous "No I'm going with Yukio on a mission... he also has two days off"

"Wow!" she sparkled.

Rin blinked "alright I would like to get home take hot bath and a nap" Rin started to walk away, Shiemi smiled and walked alongside Rin.

It didn't take long for Rin and Shiemi to get to the dorm, Rin thanks her for walking him home she smiled and asked to come in side for some tea, Rin blinked at her a few times and frowned "Sorry Shiemi but I wanna be alone for a while you know..." She smiled at him "Of course Rin I hope your back is feeling better" he blinked again 'she knew my back was hurting' she chuckled "Yeah a nice hot bath will help thanks Shiemi bye" he waved goodbye at her and walked inside of the dorm building. Soon has he have inside he sighed heavily and then his tummy started to growl, he was hungry.

"Looks like your both hungry" he smiles rubbing his tummy. He turned towards the kitchen and walked over there.

Has he walks in the kitchen he was shocked to see Ukobach was already sitting up the kitchen to start dinner, Rin smiled "Yo, you making dinner?" Ukobach nodded to Rin "Sweet I'll go and take a nice hot bath then come back down here for dinner" Rin walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom. Rin took his long hot bath, soaked in the relaxation, he took the neckless off for the time moment. After his bath, he walked back into the bedroom with his back necklace on. Walking in the bedroom, Amaimon was still there, swinging on the chair "weeeeeeee" Rin narrowed his eyes at him "what are you doing?" Amaimon stop swirling "Oh little brother your back, did you enjoy your hot bath?" Rin nodded to his older brother "yeah and out I need to change"

Amaimon lifted himself off the chair and skipped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Rin Sighed and took off his necklace and started to change. Done changing, finishing putting his shirt on a loud scream that sound familiar ranged through his ears.

Rin's eyes widen in shock "That sound like..." without hesitation Rin dashed out of the room forgetting the necklace on the desk.

Running down stairs has he can hear fighting, reaching the last step he sees Shiemi using Nii to create a wall.

"Shiemi what you doing?!" Rin shouted at her, Shiemi turned her panic and scared eyes to him "Rin, Amaimon is here! We have to" she stopped right away has she eyes laid on his stomach. Her eyes widen even more, Rin narrowed his eyes at her "what are you.." he stopped himself, looked down and saw his tummy was visible, he bite his lip and looked back up to Shiemi "your stomach... why is it so big...?"

Rin sighed "tell Nii to get rid of the fricken wall, Amaimon won't hurt me.. he's watching over me while Yukio is away please...?"

Shiemi saw the truth in his eyes "Nii take the wall down" Nii took the wall down and went back on Shiemi's shoulder. Amaimon stood there "Little brother" Rin did a sharp glare at him "Whats wrong with you scaring my friend!"

"I tried to tell her that I was not here to harm you" Amaimon said.

Rin huffed "whatever I'm hungry, come on Shiemi..." Rin walked towards the kitchen. Shiemi stayed quiet and followed him.

Reaching the lunchroom there was already plates ready for him and Amaimon. Rin sat down and started to eat right away. Amaimon sat down and eat right away also. Shiemi sat across from Rin, Ukobach right away brought her a plate. She smiled "Thank you Ukobach" he smiled back at her went back into the kitchen area.

"Rin...?" Shiemi looked at him, Rin looked back at her chewing on his food "mhmm?" "why is your tummy big...?"

Rin swallowed his food and frowned "I can't tell you..." "But why..? I'm your friend no matter what Rin"

"No matter what aye?" a familiar voice was heard by the door way. Rin looked down "please don't do anything to her"

Shiemi looked at the woman in the door way and gasped has her beauty "Who is she Rin...?"

"That's Zelia..." Rin said has he started to eat his food, Shiemi's eyes widen "The witch of the west forest...?" Zelia walked over to the table "Yes, know you said 'I'm your friend no matter what' tell me human do you mean what you said?"

Shiemi right away nodded "yes... Rin how do you know the witch of the west forest...?"

Zelia sat down next to her "I'm his half-sister" Shiemi did a small gasp "your one of Satan's children...?" Zelia nodded to her with a smile "But I'm one of them that don't like dear old dad, I'm good"

Shiemi looked down at her food "I see... tell me why is Rin's stomach big...?" she started to eat her food put slowly.

Rin got up with his plate and jogged over to the kitchen "More my man, so hungry"

Zelia smiled "it's up to Rin to tell you, I would advise you not to tell anyone what you have seen"

Rin jogged back to the table with a mountain of food on his plate, Zelia giggled "my aren't you hungry"

Rin giggled "Yeah" Shiemi blinked "Why so much food...? Rin please tell me" Rin sighed "I'm pregnant..." Rin looked away.

Shiemi gasped "pregnant...? But how is that possible...?" "I'm half demon you know... anything is possible..." Rin looked at her and gulped has her eyes began to sparkle "That's amazing...! So who's the father?" Shiemi smiled at him, Rin blinked at her "you're not disgusted...?" Shiemi shook her head "No, never. So who's that father?" Rin right away frowned.

"Rin" Yukio's voice came from the doorway making Rin's head pop up, he had a smile on his face "Yukio your back" Yukio walked in more and looked at Shiemi "she knows doesn't she?" Shiemi looked at Yukio "yes..." Rin said to him.

Zelia clapped her hands "I think it's save to tell her, I sense nothing bad from her. She won't hate you two for it and she will keep your secret" Yukio eyed his sister "You sure...?" Zelia nodded "Go on tell her"

Yukio sighed "Very well, Shiemi I'm the father" he said to her with a straight face and had his hand in his side wear his gun was.

The hint of shock came across Shiemi's eyes "you? but that is.. oh my..." her face turned red.

Zelia laughed "I think you broke her! Who hasn't imagined twins"

Yukio sat down next to Rin, Ukobach right away brought him a plate, same with Zelia.

Zelia smiled "Thank you Ukobach" Ukobach flush then bowed to her and left to the kitchen area.

Yukio already started to eating his food, he looked over to Rin who was already stuffing his face. Yukio shook his head "Slow down Hun"

Rin did a huff face while his cheeks looked a hamster with food in his cheeks "mhmmmm!?" Yukio glared "Don't talk with your month full!"

Zelia chuckled "how cute"

Rin flushed and swallowed his food "I said 'What are you my mom?!'" Yukio had a clam face on him and ate his food "No but im your boyfriend and brother" Shiemi blushed "So... then you two are together, together?"

Rin flushed and nodded to her "Yeah... we love each other probably something you can never understand..." Shiemi blinked at him "I won't judge you for it.. For anything I will support you. When is the baby due?" Shiemi smiled.

Rin flushed again "Babies..." Shiemi blinked at him again "Babies...? You mean more than one is in your tummy?"

Rin nodded "Twins" Rin looked at her, the look on Shiemi's face he didn't expect either, she glowed like a Christmas tree "Wow that is cute, twins just like you and Yuki! Hehe so when are they due?"

"They could be due sooner than February since our lovely Rin had a rare demon rush pregnancy" Zelia said

Shiemi had a worry look on her face "What happen?"

"The babies decide to grow fast but I stopped it, Rin has to run Hipken gel on his tummy everyday" Zelia said

The sound of the doorbell made everyone in the room jump slightly, Yukio groaned "Who the hell?" Zelia smiled "It's Dr. Rura, remember it's the day to know the gender of the babies" Yukio sighed, got up and walked out of the room.

Rin smiled sweetly "I remember, that means Shiemi can't be here because there will be more than one demon here..." Rin looked nervous.

Shiemi had a confused look "More than one demon?" Rin nodded "My Doctor is a demon... it's hard to explain"

"And don't forget him..." Zelia growled a little making Shiemi jump a little "I think it's best if you leave, Rin will probably tell you later" Rin nodded "Yeah I well, Ukobach, put her food to go bud!" Shiemi frowned "Do I have too?" Rin nodded "Yeah..." Shiemi stood up "Very well but you better tell me the genders" she smiled at him.

Ukobach game back out with a container putting the food in there perfectly closing the container, he smiled and handed it to Shiemi. Shiemi took it "Thank you, bye everyone"

"Yeah bye Shiemi" Rin said went back at his eating.

"It was nice meeting you" Zelia said to her, Shiemi smiled at her "Yes it was nice to meet you too" she bowed a little and left the room.

Not long after she left, Yukio came walking in with Dr. Rura and Mephisto. Mephisto had a smirk on his face that made Rin wanna punch him "My Rin it looks like one of your friends found out" Rin glared at him "Shut up you damn clown! Shiemi expects it!"

Mephisto chuckled "Well that's good"

Dr. Rura shook her head "well then is anyone else gonna show up? Finish eating Rin"

"He is late" Zelia said taking a bite of her food, Mephisto, sighed "Always late"

Dr. Rura "well then, I'll meet you all in room" she turned our heading to a private room all set up for the ultra sound.

They watched her leave, Rin went back to his eating. Zelia giggled "My aren't you so hungry?" then a sudden presence made her frown she didn't even look up up.

Rin felt it and letting his head "Father!" he smiled, Yukio groaned "great..." he muttered.

Satan smiled at his pregnant son "Oh Rin, I hope I'm not too late?" Rin smiled "no Dr. Rura just got here, she went up to prepare the room"

Mephisto smiled "well looks like we are all here" He stood up "Rin hurry up with the eating" Rin sharply glared at his half-brother "Go fuck yourself"

Satan started to crack up "Oh my son, always know how to make me laugh" Rin smirked and finished his last bit then standing up "Alright let's go" Yukio stood up holding Rin's hand, Rin blushed and walked with his boyfriend/ brother upstairs. Zelia, Mephisto, Amaimon and Satan were walking behind them.

Walking upstairs, turning the corner walking down the hall the oboist of their dorm room they turn to the left into a room. The room was like a normal dorm but all the dorm furnisher was removed besides the desks. There was a hospital bed in the middle of the room with a machines, like an ultra sound and a large TV monitor.

Dr. Rura was sitting on a stool chair typing into her laptop, she smiled and not looking up "Come on in, Rin lay down on the bed.

Rin nodded walking over, hopping on the bed laying down. Yukio and the others were soon by his side, Dr. Rura smiled at everyone know "Is everyone excited?"

They all nodded to her with huge smiles "Oh yes, I'm very excited to see my grandchildren" Zelia glared at him for one second but looked back at Rin.

Dr. Rura lifted up Rin shirt slightly, and squeezing some blue clear gel on his tummy, making Rin jump slightly from the coldness of the gel.

Yukio held his hand, Dr. Rura had the machine already turned on, she grabbed the wand end and smiled at him "Alright let's take a look"

She placed the wand end and moved it around, within seconds there they were. Everyone in the looked at awe, Rin smiled sweetly "My babies..."

Dr. Rura smiled "They look healthy, big, the right size, now let's see..." she moved the wand more to get a good look.

"Gentlemen and Ladies! Bets are on!" Mephisto chanted, making Rin glare at him "Shut up" then turning his head back to the monitor.

Amaimon smiled "I bet, both are boys"

Zelia smirked "I bet there both girls"

Satan smirked also "I bet there also both girls, I have feeling they are"

Mephisto smirked "Marvelous!"

Dr. Rura turned her head with annoyance "Would you please?" they blinked at her and nodded, she turned her head back to the monitor moving the wands more "My aren't they being stubborn..." Rin and Yukio both smirked.

"There being shy" Rin giggled, yukio smirked "yeah they are" Rura smiled has she finally got a good look at both of them "Congrats" they all looked at her, she smiled "You have both healthy baby girls growing in you"

Zelia made a fist pump for her guess was right "Ha! Both girls! I was right"

"Dad was also right sister" Mephisto said with a smirk.

Satan nodded with a smiled "Ahhhh two granddaughters..."

Rin and Yukio flushed with the sweetest smile ever "both girls...?" Rin looked so happy, Dr. Rura nodded to him "Yes, let me take pictures"

Yukio leaned over and kissed Rin on the cheek "Girls, our little Princess's..." Rin giggled "Yeah..."

Dr. Rura took snap shots and then printed them out, handing them to Zelia, then she cleaned Rin's tummy.

"Well have you thought of names?" Dr. Rura asked with a smiled, everyone seem to lean in to hear their answers.

Rin and Yukio looked at each other and Rin smiled "I thought of naming one after our mother..."

Satan seem gasp but tears came down his eyes... "Oh... Yuri..." That reminded Zelia, that she needed to start preparing for what she said she would do for her 'father'.

Yukio smiled "I think that would be perfect... but" then he looked over to Zelia, Zelia blinked at him "didn't you say you would..." Zelia gave him a sweet smile "it will take a while to get everything ready, it's an ancient spell..."

Satan looked at him daughter "Zelia... my little princess, thank you" Zelia didn't even look at him.

Rin sighed "One will be named after our mother, Yuri and the other will be named... mhmm..." Yukio made a thinking face also but smiled has he thought of a name "Yumie" everyone seems to smiled at that name "I think its beautiful" Mephisto said "Yuri and Yumie, Perfect!" he chimed.

Later on, after everyone was finished in the room. Rin was in his and Yukio's room alone, Yukio was called in to his disappointment.

Satan was still lingering; he hasn't vanished yet. Zelia was back in her forest, Mephisto had gone back to his office and Amaimon was somewhere.

Dr. Rura had already left hours ago.

Satan walked up the stairs, he feels his time is almost up he wanted to say good bye to his son before he leaves.

Reaching his son's room, he peeked in. Rin was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and his head in his knees, Satan can hear his son crying slightly.

He walked in "Rin?" Rin seemed to jump slightly from his father's voice "You okay?" Satan walked over to his Son sitting on the bed near him.

Rin sniffed "Do you... you think mother will be disgusted by me and Yukio...?" Satan blinked at his son, he frowned "No, she wouldn't. She would understand the nature of demons, you know while she was caring you two she said to me one time that felt like you two were made for each other and she asked me if it was a demon thing"

Rin looked up from his knee with a shocked look on his face "Really?" Satan smiled at him and nodded "Of course" Rin smiled "What did you say to her?"

Satan chuckled at the memory "I told her it was a demon thing, before a demon is born they already have their mate set for them, I told her if it comes to the point where the two of you are soul mates she should not be afraid of it but support you two" Satan sat back next to his Satan "she of course smiled sweetly, I never seen such a human smile like that before. She accepted the fact that it might happen, of course she could feel it... being your mother she felt it for both of you"

Rin flushed but still had a smile on his face "what was she like?" Satan chuckled "She was sweet, kind, gentle and protective towards demons and even you two and me, she was an amazing woman, my love. I never felt such love before, they say demons can't love but I guess I proved them wrong, not to mention some of my children have proved it wrong also"

Rin giggled "I guess your right..."

"tell me Rin, did you since something off about Zelia?" Satan asked his son, Rin looked over to his father. HE blinked and shook his head "No... why is something wrong with her?"

Satan smiled "everyone in my family knows of her love affair with Lucifer, it seems that night she fully cured him something happen after words, I of course didn't say anything because I was gonna wait until she found the courage to tell everyone else"

Rin blinked at him "what... do you mean...?" Satan chuckled "Zelia is pregnant, I sensed it the moment I an appeared today" Rin gasped in shock "No way!"

Satan smiled then stared to fade, he frowned "Oh dear me, I think my time is up now" Rin frowned "We have to find a way to make you stay last longer..."

Satan sighed "That's why I want out of hell" Rin frowned "you know why that can't happen" Satan sighed with a frown "yeah, yeah, listen my son I will see you in a month" he leaned to Rin's tummy "bye my lovely little granddaughters" then he leaned back up kissing Rin on the forehead "Good bye my son" he faded away completely making Rin frown.

Rin sat there alone, he felt alone. He got up from, put his necklace on and but his shoes on. He was gonna go to the west forest to visit his sister.

Leaving the dormitory, he walked towards the west forest, it was a nice evening. Birds where chirping, the sun was still up, it was around 4pm. It took him 30 minutes to reach the edge of his sister's forest.

He smiled at the edge of it, he took steps into the forest has he hears the wind and the sound of nature come alive.

Birds were chirping, the trees were groaning which echoed throughout the forest.

The forest seemed to now of his presence because a sound a vine appeared from the depths of the forest. Rin smiled walking over to the vine, it hovered there waiting for Rin to sit on it. Rin gentle sat on it holding the tip of the tip, Rin smiled "Don't go to fast please" he said to the forest, the forest seems to understand him has the Vine moved backwards to the direction of Zelia's cabin.

Moving through the tree's, it was slow but somewhat fast also, not too fast for Rin to get sick to his stomach. It took longer to reach Zelia's cabin, about 20 minutes, it normally takes to reach her cabin within 2 minutes.

Reaching the opening, the vine stopped and Rin hopped off he gentle rubbed the vine like petting "thank you" the vine seems to understand him again by moving its tip part up and down like it was waving goodbye to him, then it disappeared back into the depths of the forest. Rin turned his head towards the cabin and smiled, he walked up the stoned path to it.

The sound of Lake felt relaxing to Rin's ears, he can see why his sister loves living in the small area.

He could see Selena by a fresh strawberry bush picking some strawberries. Rin smiled and walked over to her "Selena, Hey" She looked up with her famouse blank face "Uncle Rin, hello" she didn't even smile at him. Rin crouched down "any good ones?" he was talking the strawberries, Selena nodded to him "This one" she moved some around and picked a big fat jucey one, Rin mouth seemed to water, oh boy he wanted that strawberry.

Rin giggled "Can I have it?" Selena nodded "Let me finish picking them and washing them in the fresh spring water" Rin grinned like a idiot "hehe alright, where's your mother?"

Selena then pointed to the cabin "she's in the cabin talking to uncle Lucifer" Rin blinked 'maybe I came at a bad time...?'

He looked over to the cabin, he saw Zelia walk past the window then someone following her, a boy he never seen before 'is that my brother Lucifer...?'

Rin got up "Maybe I came at a bad time?" Selena shook her head "No you didn't, you can go in. Uncle won't hurt you, he won't make mother upset" Rin took a deep breath "Alright if you say so" he moved his feet to the cabin, reaching it he walked up the steps has he can Zelia shout out something

"I can't believe you're still trying those stupid kitsune trials...! brother stop doing them!" Zelia shouted, Rin seemed to freeze from hearing her say that 'Kitsune... trials?'

"You know why I'm doing them Zelia... for father" a boy spoke "Zelia, if father says for me to stop I will stop"

Rin frowned "Rin, I know you there come on in" Rin eyes widen, he frowned but his feet moved forward and stepped inside the cabin.

There stood Zelia and Lucifer, Rin blinked at his brother. He was highly attractive, he struck a striking resemblance to both him and Yukio. His hair was blonde, light green demon eyes and a blonde tail that moved behind him. He's wearing a teal, double-breasted military-style suit, complete with a large number of medals pinned to his left breast, with a tie, cream-colored pants and black knee-high boots. He had a blank look on his face soon has Rin walked in, almost hiding his emotions. Lucifer studied him for a moment, then placed his right hand over his chest a did a small bow "Little brother, it's so nice to finally meet you"

Rin was taken back at this, Rin flushed but bowed back "It's nice to meet you too... and about father maybe next month we all set down and he will appear with his monthly visits...?"

Zelia sighed "he right, father has been using that lately maybe you should talk to him personally brother"

Lucifer looked at both of them "Very well, I will talk with him for you, sister" he moved over to her held her hand and kissed her cheek, making her smile "I will see you next month" then his hand gentle rubbed her tummy "Love you" he whispered into her ear, making her giggled "Love you too" he moved away from her walking past Rin leaving the Cabin.

Zelia had such a sweet smile on her face, Rin blinked at her 'father was right...'

"Zelia... are you pregnant...?" Rin asked her, that question made Zelia's eyes widen in shock "How.. did you know?"

"Father... he sensed it..." Rin frowned, Zelia sighed "I see, So Rin, what do I owe you for this lovely visit?" Zelia smiled walking over to the couch, sitting on it.

Rin smiled walking over to her sitting down next to her "I was bored... Yukio doing something for cross and I was just sitting at the dorm all bored"

Zelia giggled "I see, well maybe you can help me gather some herbs for that spell for 'father'?"

Rin blinked at her "You gonna really do it...?" Zelia nodded to him "Of course, it's an ancient spell. She of course will have to hide out here with me"

Rin smiled "Then I will come here a lot" Zelia smirked "I knew you would" Zelia sat up "Come, follow me" Zelia moved over to the door. Rin smiled and followed her, Zelia walked outside of the cabin were Lucifer was helping Selena carry up two heavy grates of strawberries, Selena saw her mother "Mother, I finished picking the strawberries" Zelia smiled "Good, thank you for helping her Lucifer. I will be back in a little while taking Rin with me to do herb hunting" Zelia smiled at them moving to her right siding walking, Rin smiled at then waved good bye and followed his sister.

She was walking to the right side of the forest, reaching the edge of it, she whistled. Rin stopped next to her has a vine appeared out of the forest trees, Zelia hopped on tapping the spot next to her, Rin hopped next to her "Not too fast, don't wanna upset the girls"

Zelia smiled at him "Yeah that's a good idea, I should take it slow also" the vine then moved backwards, it felt like an hour moving through the forest, it was dark know.

'Yukio was properly home by know' Rin was thinking has the vine stopped and the appeared in a small grassy meadow.

Rin blinked around, it was peaceful. The night of the forest came alive has soft cricket sounds echoed throughout the forest. Sound of owls hooting off in the distance and some birds chirping.

Rin looked up at the sky, it was clear. He could see the stars and the Milky way. They were in the deepest part of the forest away from the city were the forest was move alive then anything. Rin's mouth open with amazement.

Zelia smiled "the stars are beautiful aren't they?" she said looking up at them too, Rin smiled "Yeah, I never seen such a clear night sky before"

Zelia looked back down moving away from then kneeling down reaching for a herb.

Rin blinked at her "So what are we looking for? What herb?"

Zelia moved again looking more "It's an rare Herb, it's called the 'Moon's Glow'" Zelia said moving the tall grass to look for it.

"Moon's glow...?" Rin questioned it "It's a glow that glows at night like the moon glows in the sky, nicknaming it the moons glow"

Rin moved his head around "A glowing flower...? I didn't know flowers can glow"

Zelia chuckled "It's a rare flower, it blooms once every 10 years under the moon. It's a magical flower, the Vatican use to hunt for the flower to get rid of them because witches would use them for power"

Rin frowned "What does the flower do?"

Zelia still going through the tall grass "It's a magical flower, it has the power of healing but it can also be used to other types of powers even bring someone back from death"

Rin looked around more, his head turned to his left. He saw a some glow from the left side of him, he moved slowly towards it. It was faint but he could still see it.

Zelia looked up and see's Rin walking away "Rin?"

"I see something glowing..." Rin said approaching the spot, moving some of the tall grass his eyes widen, there was a glowing blue flower...

Rin kneeled down "Zelia I found one" Zelia quickly walked over and she smiled "Such beauty" she reached down and touched it gently, she could feel the magical aura of the flower. This one was powerful, she smiled "we have 5 hours before the flower dies, so let's so something else" she placed her hands on the ground, making the ground shake some. Rin watched this, the the flower lifted up from the dirt, not just the flower itself but dirt with its roots still making a live and fresh.

Zelia looking over and sees a rock, he reached for it taking it in her hand then morphing it into a pot.

Rin's mouth gaped open "wow..." Zelia smirked has used her earth power to gentle move the flower inside the pot.

Zelia smiled "Alright, lets head back to the cabin and give this baby some fresh spring water"

An hour later they both reached the cabin, the lights of the cabin were on. Selena was still away, Zelia could sense Lucifer was long gone.

Both her and Rin walked up to the cabin, entering.

Selena was sitting there reading a book, she looked up has they both walked in "Welcome back... is that a moon glow? You found one..."

Zelia nodded to her, then turned to Rin "Stay here, I shall be back" Zelia moved away from then going through the living area and then the kitchen.

Rin watched her has she disappeared into the kitchen.

Rin stood there waiting, he looked at the clock he gasped at the time "it's 6pm?!"

Selena nodded "Yeah you need to get back to Yukio?"

Rin nodded "Yeah... I didn't know it was this late"

"Wait for mother, she will take you back" Selena said not taking her eyes off the book.

Rin end up sitting on the chair, he looked around "You guys need a TV..."

Selena sighed not taking her face form the book "I know, mother is thinking about it" Zelia appeared in the Livingroom "Alright then, it's in a safe spot. Rin gets late, its best I take you back home" Rin smiled "please, I hope Yukio isn't to upset that I was gone"

Zelia shook her head "Don't be silly brother, he knows if you are with me you are safe from harm, come" Zelia walked across the room heading outside, Rin quickly said goodbye to his niece and followed Zelia out of the cabin.

Both walked side by side to the edge of the forest, where a vine was already waiting for them, they both hopped on and the vine soon took then back to the edge of the city.

It took them about 20 minutes, Vine took its sweet time. Finally reaching the edge, Rin hopped off but Zelia stayed on the vine "Head straight home okay?" Rin smiled at her and nodded "Yes Zelia"

"There's no need for him to walk alone" they both looked to there Right side, Mephisto was standing with his creepy smile. Zelia nodded to him "Very well, Come and visit anytime, not too much were the Vatican will suspect something, remember my forest is supposed to be under lock. Good night brothers" the vine them slowly moved back into the forest and Zelia disappeared with in the darkness of the forest.

Mephisto smiled at Rin "Come, Yukio has been worried about you, I figured you would be with Zelia come brother"

Rin nodded to him, Mephisto walked over to him putting his hand in his shoulder chanting a spell and they were gone with a puff.

They puffed seconds later into Rin's room in the boys dormitory, making Yukio who was pacing back and forth of worriedness jump back from the sudden puff in the room. He blinked has the clouds moved away to show Rin and Mephisto.

Rin saw Yukio and smiled "Yuki!" Yukio bite his lip and marched right over to him "Where were you?"

Rin frowned "With Zelia" Yuki smiled to relax at that answer he smiled at him "I see, sorry If I sound demanding" Rin giggled "It's okay..." he reached over wrapping his arms around Yukio shoulder, were Yukio quickly pulled him in more and wrapped his arms around his waist. The hold was romantically at most, Mephisto smiled "Well I'll be going know" he puffed away.

Yukio held Rin more "I missed you ..." Rin blushed then leaning over and kissed Yukio in the cheek "I missed you too Yuki..."

Yukio blushed but smiled at Rin, he leaned in and kissed Rin on the lips, the kiss was soft. Rin moaned softly into the kiss "I love you"

Yukio smirked "I love you too.


End file.
